Backbone
by Writerswand
Summary: Everyone waits for summer vacation...But right now? I have to save the world with three people I hardly know as we run from a psychotic, super powered guy intent on killing us all. I so wish it was winter right now. Gwevin,Benlie,GwenXMorningstar/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own this except for the characters we create and the plotline. Don't sue the little writers! **

**Yay! New Fanfic! Ben ten alien force rules! Another joint story with my friend Jojo/Spacewolf! This one is her chapter: **

Backbone

_Chapter One_

It was late at night. The hospital room was dark and two of its inhabitants were soundly sleeping. The last was sitting in a chair staring in front of him into the darkness out of boredom.

He was Kevin (E.) Levin.

The hospital staff let him stay, ushering out Ben Tennyson and the rest of the later visitors out a few hours earlier. Ben was really the only one Kevin remembered. The kid never shut up. It was hard to ignore him. But, at least Kevin got the last of the riot act from everyone. Kevin was used to being blamed for everything, even things needing two. He looked over at the sleeping Gwen Tennyson, Ben's cousin. She had her back turned to him as she was sleeping, curled up and silent. Her red hair was braided up and under the covers. She'd been doing that for a while so she'd have to waist less time brushing her hair. Well, at least since they were at the hospital. Kevin guessed Gwen decided she had to look nice around the doctors and nurses who had to deal with lots of sick and dying people who looked horrible all day. Or maybe she just wanted to make herself feel more normal or prove something to herself and everyone else after going through this.

This was something becoming ever so popular in America, and something that you could expect of Kevin to be involved with, with some girl.

Teenage pregnancy.

But, it wasn't his entire fault. But, everyone blamed him and seemingly just him. It was like they all thought he sneezed on Gwen and gave her some horrible illness. In all reality, it was just an unlucky day with everything gone amiss.

The only person Kevin new who didn't say anything to him at all was his sister, Jojo Levin, Twin, partner in crime, long lost relative now. He hadn't talked to her since she was sick of being a good guy and went off to go back to her old ways. Kevin wanted to do the same thing most of the time but…he couldn't now. Jojo from time to time would send him a message through one of Kevin's forgotten alien technology but she never really talked to long. She wouldn't blame him, she understood him better than anyone most of the time.

After getting tired of fidgeting about in his chair, Kevin stood up. He walked over to the crib. Inside was the sleeping baby girl, Devilyn Eli Levin. Kevin smiled in the darkness and gently picked up his sleeping child in his arms.

Devilyn was so small, so innocent. Kevin wished that she'd stay that way. He already feared she'd like him. He knew he was going to have no chance to stay in her life; he and Gwen wouldn't be together forever and Devilyn would probably be with Gwen for the rest of her life. The thought hurt but, Kevin knew that would be that. He'd have to cherish the time he had with her unless he was lucky and Gwen would let Devilyn visit him.

He sighed.

If only you could start over when you mess things up, Kevin thought, all the way to before I was born would make people happy, wouldn't it?

Kevin looked at baby Devilyn and couldn't help but smile. She didn't seem to mind him like anyone else. Her head rolled over slowly in her sleep and she let out a light breath.

"Kevin," Gwen's voice said quietly from behind. Kevin turned around to looked at Gwen who was now laying in the bed and turned over to face him, eyes open and looking at him.

"Yeah," Kevin asked, "what's wrong?"

"Devilyn's normally awake every few hours…when did I fall asleep?" Gwen asked.

"A little bit after Ben left." He replied, "She's been sleeping to. Devilyn's fine."

"Are you alright then?"

"Yeah…why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been acting…really down since this started."

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep, Gwen."

"Alright…" With that Gwen rolled over again, back turned to Kevin.

Kevin turned himself around, looking at baby Devilyn in the silence, feeling a little bit warmer inside. He remembered, Gwen was real, living, breathing. She could have gotten rid of Devilyn before anything started. Though, Kevin knew Gwen would never get an abortion, seeing as she was into her opinions on everything and being prolife it wasn't in her morals but, still. He must have been getting at, she could have given Devilyn away or just get rid of Kevin himself but she didn't. Maybe she wouldn't be as harsh as he thought.

"Kevin…"

He turned around to look at Gwen, still facing the other way. "Yeah?" He asked.

"I love you…" Gwen trailed quietly.

"I love you to."

_*Four Years Later*_

Money was tight.

It was always tight.

You had to do, what you had to do.

But some things…some things were too far.

And now, the lights were dim, casting a yellow orange glow over the kitchen dining room, at the dead of night. Dishes were piled in the sink waiting to be washed as an empty box of pizza sat on the counter tops. At the table, Gwen sat; hand in her hair as she tossed bills and checks around. She grounded as she looked over at her school papers. How in the world could they keep this apartment and get her through collage? Kevin, god willing he could get a job, couldn't keep a job. A high school dropout was an understatement; he hadn't even gotten past the third grade. Ask him anything about anything mechanical, he could answer you and basically be right but, without a high school education, he couldn't get far with jobs. And Gwen, herself, she barely had enough money to pay off the apartment. Somehow Kevin scraped up money from the ceiling. Gwen begged that it wasn't what she thought. And surly, footsteps were heard walking down to hall to the kitchen. She sighed.

"Be quiet, Devilyn's sleeping." Gwen murmured, looking over her shoulder at Kevin who stood between the kitchen and the living room, dropping his jacket on the couch and making the toothpick in his mouth bob up and down with his tongue. He nodded and reached for his jacket. Gwen sighed. "If you want to smoke, Kevin, get your cigarettes and go outside." With that, Kevin's hand went back. He turned and took a step toward Gwen.

"S-" He started. Gwen cut him off, looking back at her collage of papers.

"What are you doing to get this money?" She asked, looking at the table.

"What happened to being quiet?" Kevin asked, lowering his voice.

"Answer the question, Kevin. What are you doing to get this money?" Gwen repeated sternly. Her face was serious but hidden to Kevin, who had the expressions of a wounded child. He stood still, as if unsure how to answer her.

"You know…" He trailed, sounding weaker as he went on, "…ways."

"Kevin, you can't do this." Gwen said, squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head. "Not again…"

"What else do you want me to do?" Kevin's hushed shouting replied. "We can't even pay for this crappy place, you had to go to school, even if we both had jobs I'd lose mine in about…three days and we'd still have no money!"

"So you decided to go back underground and go back to selling alien Tec?" Gwen asked. "By what extent of the imagination did it occur to you that was going to solve anything! You're going to get arrested or killed first."

"Says you. I know what I'm doing." Kevin replied, his face getting angrier. "Would you rather live on the streets?" He asked.

"I'd rather you're not out and about with the scum of the universe!" Gwen cried.

"I don't know what your plans are to get money and go to school, but I'm getting us money." Kevin replied, his voice getting quieter. Gwen took a deep breath.

Quiet.

This argument had to be quiet.

"Kevin, just because it's getting us money doesn't mean its right." Gwen said.

"Gwen, just let me do what I want." Kevin said.

"No! I won't! This is hard enough as it is without you making it harder on us! Who knows what's going to happen! You're not just getting money, you're putting yourself in danger and you're putting Devilyn in danger." At that, Kevin's expression went blank. "And I know you love that little girl more than anything." And then, his face drooped and he looked at the ground. "Everything has consequences but you've never seemed to understand that, no matter how much we tried to slam it in your scull. IF you understood that, then m-" Gwen started. He looked up.

"There it is again. You're blaming me for Devilyn." He said, shaking his head. "You're the one who said you were on the pill. Turns out, you weren't that day. And yet you blame me for everything. God forbid you do anything that isn't perfect! Because, you're Gwen! You're a genius! You know everything! And me and Devilyn, face it, we're not your perfect family. Face it; we are never going to be Gwen! I'm not going to be the perfect guy with a hippie dippy hair doo and some business suit, going off to my job as a lawyer!" Kevin was getting louder, throwing his arms up into the air. "I'm not perfect. I've never been to school. My dad's dead. I grew up on the streets of New York City as a thief. I've been your enemy. I've been some mutated freak for half my life. And you still don't get it. I'm not like you. I'm not like your cousin. I'm not like you and your hippie dippy family. And I never will be." Kevin dropped his arms to his sides.

"Just…just leave Kevin. Just get up and leave. If you're going to do this then leave." Gwen said quietly. "Go and waist your l-" Then Kevin noticed someone clinging to the corner. Devilyn looked at her parents, eyes wide and curious.

"Oh no…" Kevin breathed. Gwen looked over and widened her eyes lightly.

"Oh no…" She repeated, even quieter. Kevin looked at Gwen then over to Devilyn and got down to her height.

"Daddy, your home." Devilyn said, getting happier. She hugged Kevin the best she could with her four year old arms. Kevin laughed lightly, gently hugging Devilyn back.

"And you should be sleeping." Kevin said, picking Devilyn up and going to her room. Gwen went back to her mass of papers, a mess of emotions, Sorrow, anger, frustration, the most puzzling, envy, Envy of Kevin, envy of how Devilyn loved him so much, not noting anything else about it.

Kevin brought Devilyn into her room and sat her on top of her bed. He went over to the front of her bed and rearranged the pillows and picked up Devilyn's teddy bear in his hands with a smile. Devilyn was facing the opposite way, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Daddy, you're going to be here when I wake up?" She asked worryingly. Kevin looked at Devilyn. He walked over to her and gently gave her the teddy bear.

"I promise." Kevin said. He looked around and saw a blanket on the ground, Devilyn's. She tended to drag it then drop it before leaving a room. He walked over and picked it up and turned back to Devilyn. "You should be going back to sleep, it's late." Kevin said, walking over to Devilyn. "Come on." He pealed back the covers on Devilyn's bed and she quickly crawled into the space. Kevin draped the blanket over her and pulled the rest of the covers over Devilyn. She rearranged herself under the covers, until she was comfortable. She looked at Kevin who was sitting next to her bed, looking at her with a smile.

"Story daddy?" Devilyn asked.

"What one?" Kevin asked.

"The bear one, with the bear family." Devilyn searched for the word.

"The Bernstein Bears?" Kevin asked.

Devilyn nodded. Kevin smiled and got up and went searching for one of the picture books. He picked up a paperback of one of the books and walked back over to Devilyn. He sat back down and opened the cover.

"Alright…" He trailed then began to read.

_*12 years later*_

Almost summer. It was almost summer, almost, almost, almost. I walked down my street in the heat, my back pack over my back and the sun beating down on me between the giant homes on the street. I hated it, too rich. Way to rich. I did not like rich, all the proper and primped rich girls and boys with their fancy lives. They all lived down this street. Then there was me, creepy little me. I stood out with the perfection running down the street. Goth didn't fit with preppy. I walked down the side walk, one hand gripping my back pack and the other dangling by my side in the summer sun, my bangs falling over my face in a deep red clump over my green eyes. I was wearing my normal white zip up jacket with the black insides and stripes down the sides and a black skirt and boots. Not that Goth to you right? Well, not to everyone else on the street. I was the creepy one you didn't hang around to these rich people. I turned down into the long driveway uphill to my mom's massive house. She was a top selling author of a book I would never read. I groaned as I saw her boyfriend's car in the driveway. I hated that guy. Say whatever reason why but I hated him anyway, and his little, annoying kid to. I turned over to the back door and unlocked it. I eagerly was begging for summer to come, a summer away from richville with my dad. That's fun. I swung the door open and walked in, shutting it after. I turned around and stood still at the fact boxes were in the kitchen.

He better not be moving in, I thought.

Too bad for me.

Not even before I set my bag down, Mickey, the torment sent on me by hell by my mother, came running through the room and around me.

"Hey Devil!" He announced. The kid was ten and shrimpy to me. He had blond hair and blue eyes like his father who was to perfect to be real. He was wearing a gray t-shirt and some tan cargo looking shorts with socks on, probably to slide around on the tile floors. Mickey, as we all called him, was the opposite of perfect.

"My name is Devilyn." I hissed, pushing him lightly when he stopped in front of me. "Start talking. What with the boxes and were the hell is your dad and my mom better be home or else I'm kicking your as-" I started, pointing at the door but, of course someone else came into the conversation.

"Devilyn, watch your language! He's ten!" my mother snapped. My face grew grim. Great. Why did she have to walk in now? "I need to reconsider sending you off with your father." She muttered quietly to herself. I opened my mouth but that was when Mr. Perfect walked in. Tall, Hercules like in the face with his blonde hair all primped in perfection on top of his head and blue eyes. He was wearing a sports jacket and some fancy, rich people pants. His name was Mike Morningstar. I thought it was the most ridicules thing ever and my name even rhymed. Apparently something was messed up with this guy and he couldn't remember a thing from when he was seventeen on down. I guessed he got a concussion or something. Who knows? I honestly couldn't have cared less about Mr. Perfect and his annoying son.

"What's going on?" He asked my mom. I didn't give her time to answer for herself.

"Why are there all these boxes?" I asked.

"Didn't I tell you?" My mother asked. "Mike and Mickey are moving in with us."

If my soul could have died in any moment in time, that would be it. My eyes widened and my face grew blank.

"What!" I screamed.

"Devilyn, why are you freaking out about this?" my mother sighed, rubbing her forehead. "It's not that big of a deal." She said. I was hardly listening to anything other than 'not' and 'big deal'.

"Yes this IS a big deal! You're moving in this guy while my dad lives in a beat up trailer!" I cried. "Why not get him a house?"

"Your father likes his beat up trailer." She muttered, crossing her arms.

"So!" I cried. I opened my mouth then shut it and shook my head. I stormed off. "Whatever. Don't ask me anything or even warn me." I muttered before storming upstairs through the bright halls to my room. I slammed the door and slumped onto my bed. I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and pressed the speed dial for my dad. I needed to talk to him. I pressed the phone to my ear, closing my eyes tight. The two of them had to get out of my house. I listened to the ringing until the all too familiar and loved New Yorker accent came over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dad, I got to talk to you." I said. "Really, really bad."

"Devilyn, what's wrong?" I heard screeching in the back ground and almost laughed. "The police will need to deal with me parked here." I heard my dad mutter. "A trailer can't be that big of a problem on the side of the road. Now, what is it?"

"Moms boyfriends moving in." I said sadly.

"She didn't ask you anything, did she?" Dad asked. I shook my head, pulling my legs up to my chest and wrapping one arm around it.

"No. When does she ever bother to talk to me?" I asked. I heard him sigh.

"Devilyn, you're a Levin in there, you can tough this out." Dad said. "If anyone can, you can. You can deal with whatever is shot at you." I said nothing. I wasn't feeling like I could do much of anything at the moment. "Devilyn Eli Levin, say something."

"Do I have your back up if I want to kick them out of my house?" I asked.

"Yes," Came my dad's reply, "Yes you do." And I smiled.

**How you like it? Review? Please? It makes us happy! ^.~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of the people I found out reviewed/added this to their story alerts or favorites! It made spacewolf/jojo (and me) very happy!  
**

**Watch2muchTV- Jojo just had an idea she just put them together but were try to put that in somewhere ^.~ Mickey isn't Gwen's kid, he's Morningstar's, Devilyn and him are only step-siblings! But don't worry, we will get deeper into the depth of things. ^.~**

**Benlie- ...not sure yet, were figure it out. ^.~ I think Morningstar's a cool last name...Darkstar's even better...not sure about Jojo. **

**If you ever heard of the song _Cats in the cradle_ I think it fits Jen and Ben in a way...  
**

**Next chapter is mine:**

_Chapter 2;Not meant to happen  
_

It wasn't supposed to happen this way, not now, not ever. We wanted to wait until we were out of college, or at least high school. Julie really wanted to go to college too. She won't be able to now, she'll have to spend all her savings and college funds on the baby, no way would we be able to save that amount again later in life. We almost did it too-we lasted until the end of Senior year. That's longer then Kevin and Gwen lasted. That bastard-getting by cousin pregnant like that. We were just your average lovey-dovey couple adoring each other and holding off on sex until we had _all_ of our schooling done with and had steady jobs and money coming in. I sighed. This pregnancy's been doing more bad than good, it's driving us apart. We will have to stay together thought-no matter what, for the sake of the baby. I sighed as my mother called my name for me to come down for dinner. _"Benjamin Tennyson!" _I let out a long breath as I walked down the stair, my hand sliding down the hand rail, thinking of how I would tell my parents they were going to be Grandparents...I hadn't told them yet...The baby was due any day now...

_Nine Months Earlier _

It was the beginning of Spring Break. Everyone was excited that dreaded school was out for a whole week, especially the senior class. Nobody suspected that at least two of the seniors would lose their virginity this spring break...One of the two is related to the girl who lost her's-and her partner as well- last year on New Years Eve- eleventh grade. The two people now are Ben Tennyson and Julie. It was Saturday night and the lovey-dovey couple were at Ben's house. His parents were out and they were sitting on the couch of the living room watching the credits of a movie-it just ended. Ben managed to persuade Kevin into sneaking some champagne and other alcoholic beverages to them that night. Ben sat on the couch, Julie on the couch in between his legs. Ben held Julie in his arms as they watched the credits play out. Their empty cups sat on the couch side table_. _Julie watched the screen as Ben played with her short black hair, wrapping and unwrapping it around his finger. When the credits ended Ben reached out and pressed the power button off of the remote on the couch side table. Ben moved positions so he was laying on his back, fully stretched out on the couch. Julie lay on top of him, her arms wrapped around his neck, his her waist. Ben started unbuttoning the buttons of Julie's shirt as she pulled off his green jacket. Ben slipped Julie's shirt off and dropped it to the floor as she pulled his black t-shirt off of him and dropped it on the floor aside her shirt. Julie ran her fingers through Ben's dark brown hair as Ben ran his fingers up and down her arms as they kissed in a passionate embrace. All this was a bit difficult doing while keeping their lips together as one, remembering to breathe as well. Julie pulled her lips a few inches away from his.

"Were going to hell for this aren't we?" Julie whispered.

Ben shook his head and moved his lips to his girlfriends ear. "Neh, just think, how many other teenagers do you think have done this? How many do you think have done this and were younger then us?" Ben whispered.

_Nine Months Later_

Julie lay sweating in the hospital bed, her breathing still labored. The only one's in the room were Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, their little one year old Devilyn, and the nurse.

"Can I hold my baby please?" Julie asked the nurse in a weak voice.

She nodded and handed the newborn baby to Julie who took her hand held her in her arms, cradling her.

"Call me if you need anything," the nurse said heading towards the door. She turned to Ben before leaving. Julie wasn't paying attention, only focused on her baby girl.

"You have a name planned out?" she asked.

Ben shook his head and the nurse sighed and left. Ben walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. He put an hand on Julie's arm as he looked at the now clean baby, that wasn't covered in blood. She had a thin coating of short black hair-like Julie's- and deep green eyes, the exact same shade as his and Gwen's.

"Jennifer Tennyson, you know, Jen Tennyson, it rhymes," Kevin grinned.

Julie laughed. "Alright...Ben?" she asked looking at her boyfriend.

"We need a middle name," he said.

"Eli!" little Devilyn exclaimed.

"That's yours," Gwen told her daughter.

"I know!" Devilyn grinned.

"Julie or Julia?" Kevin mused. Ben rolled his eyes.

"How about Max? After your Grandpa?" Julie suggested.

Ben nodded, he liked his Grandpa and Max could be a girl or a guy's name. "Jennifer Max Tennyson," he liked the ring of that.

_Four Years Later_

"It's time to go to bed Jen," Julie said tucking her daughter into bed.

"But I'm not sleepy," Jen yawned.

Julie rolled her eyes. "Well then just lay there and think, Daddy will be here to say goodnight in a few minutes," Julie explained.

"OK, Love you mama," Jen said.

"Love you too Jen," Julie said leaving the room and closing the door softly behind her.

Ben came walking out of the bathroom from brushing his teeth. He started walking over to his daughter's room to say goodnight to her. Julie stepped in his way.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"I-" Julie started. "I don't think you should live here anymore,"

"What?" Ben cried.

"Shh," Julie said softly eying Jen's closed door. "With all the superhero stuff and all the aliens wanting to get you and the omytrix, I don't want you to danger her..."

"I can protect her, and you," Ben said reaching for Julie.

She pulled away. "it's not me were talking about here! It's about your daughter! Our daughter! Not just her safety, even though that's important, but her future, what if one day your picking her up from pre school and you have to go defeat some alien, would you leave her by herself or go bring her into the danger?" Julie asked.

Ben paused, not sure how to answer this.

Julie sighed. "I think you should leave Ben,"

"But-"

"Say goodnight to her and go,"

Ben sighed and softly walked into his little girl's bedroom. "Daddy?" piped a little girl's voice. Her bright green eyes staring at him.

"Yea, I'm here," Ben said sitting at the end of her bed.

Jen nodded and looked at her closet.

"The door's closed and the night light's on," Ben reassured her.

Another nod.

Ben placed a kiss on top of her head, black curls ran down to her chin. "Good night Jen,"

"Good night Daddy, are you going to be here when I wake up?"

"Yes," Ben lied to comfort his daughter as she smiled and closed her eyes.

_Eleven Years Later_

I walked home from school, it was an average day in June. Luckily I was able to finish all my homework in study hall-for once. Tenth grade sucks. Geometry sucks. Earth Science sucks. Global sucks. Everything about tenth grade sucks. My-for once light- book bag was on my shoulders as I walked down the street to my Dad's apartment building. It was scorching hot outside and I felt as if the heat was trying to suffocate me. One of the reasons I like my hair short, I also won't have to put it up or spend an hour on it like the girly girls do. It keeps me cooler. My black hair came down to the middle/bottom of my neck, and then of course my traditional black hat, my favorite hat. I wore dark jeans cause none of the shorts I owned were long enough for school, and my pants just made it feel hotter outside to me. I wore a white Cami, now outside of school I don't need to wear a jacket over it and feel suffocated. I'm really glad I don't have baseball practice or detention today. For once. Yea...only girl on the baseball team, my school only has soccer, basketball and cheerleader girls. My Dad's apartment building was in a pretty bad neighborhood, that's probably how he afforded it. I did my best to just walk through it, no one bothered be today. You know...sometimes I like this neighborhood better them my mom. She was a professional tennis player, we weren't rich but the neighborhood we lived in were full of the kids in my school that I hated, You know, football jocks, cheerleaders, people like that. I walked into my Dad's apartment building.

"Hello Jennifer," said the doorman.

"Hi Rob," I said walking in the elevator. I got off at floor ten and walked over to room 1010. I find this arrangement really weird, corny actually, the _Ten_nyson's live in on the tenth floor on room 1010, wow. I opened the door with my door key and slipped it back in my book bag. I dropped my bag to the floor and kicked my flip flops over to the wall. I closed the door behind me. My dad worked a job with long hours just to make a barely suitable living for us. We probably had pizza every weekend I was here. I'm not complaining, I'm fine with my lifestyle, it fits me. I plopped down on the couch and dust flew up making me sneeze. Dad never cleans...I'll clean...later. I reached for the remote and turned the TV on. I began channel surfing.

**Jen's pic: **

.com/apps/photos/photo?photoid=76514392

**Devilyn's pic:**

.com/apps/photos/photo?photoid=77413167

**How you like it? R/R? Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! New chappie! This time it's written by Jojo/Spacewolf. Sorry for not updating quickly.**

**This story is popular as well! Yay! Thank you to all of our readers.**

**And to our reviewers...**

**Skylark Evanson: Devilyn draws everyone in, lol. I have a friend named that too, but he's only in seventh but it's it's spelled Mkey. Maybe he doesn't like you? Or he's not ready? hm...not going for that, how is Jen like Ben? (besides the fact that their names rhyme)**

**Sushi: Kevin and Gwen were together...they might get back together. I know, it's sad ='(**

**A BEN FAN/ Benlie Fan: ? Ben and Julie are together, sorta...Kevin and Julie were, Gwen and Morningstar are, what are your fave couples? Most likely it'll be that pattern. Jojo made up Devilyn, I made up Jen.**

**Chapter 3**

I needed summer badly. It was coming in a few hours, I knew that. I was going to get to go spend time with my dad. The hour's stretched past really long when that's weighing on your head. And when you're stuck with your mom's new boy friend living with you. It wasn't long since they moved in but, it was so annoying! I woke up, he and Mickey were there. I went to sleep, he and Mickey were there. I did my homework; Mickey was there to torment me. I read a book for whatever reason, Mr. Morning whatever was there to ask what the book was about. No matter what I did, those two and their stupid last name were there to taunt me! I swear, if I was there with those two anymore, I was going to die. When I went to ask mom to send them somewhere else I got 'Change is good' and 'you'll get used to it' then lastly 'go for a walk and clear your mind.'

Soon enough I'd be clearing my mind and with my dad, the only human being who seemed to notice my existence. But, for the mean time, I took mom up on her offer. I decided to go on a run. I was a good runner; I was the fastest in my class. Running cleared my mind, at least for a little bit. I jogged down the street, my deep red hair up in a pony tail, strands still falling over onto my face and basically dressed in my gym cloths. That's a pair of basketball shorts and a black t-shirt. I felt the breeze and smiled. I started running, seriously running. And with that, my mind drew into a blank, black abyss. Every thought I could think vanished and all I could focus on was running. Every thought was gone and I was happy.

For the first time in the past few days, I was perfectly, completely happy.

After running around the neighborhood, I walked through the back door. I kicked off my shoes and took out my hair, a patch falling over my green, right eye. When I thought I had it in the clear, up came Mickey.

"So, heard your dads coming." He said, arms crossed. "I heard he doesn't have a house and that he's not good." Mickey went on, "and, on the brighter side, your spending the whole summer with him." I started to grind my teeth as my face grew furious. "Maybe if he's that much of bad new-" I stopped Mickey short.

"No matter how much eavesdropping you've done you will never know my dad." I hissed. "And no matter what you think, you have no right to talk about him like you do. And you have no idea to make threats to me." I looked around and considered pounding Mickeys head in but, that was stopped by the frustrating voice of Mom.

"Devilyn, your back." She said, walking into the room, all smiley and happy with her all perfectly done red hair and dressed up fancy for some stupid reason in a skirt, sweater and some stockings. I raised my eye brow.

"What? Are you guys celebrating me leaving?" I asked. "Or did I miss the mood music?" My mom's face changed from happy to a frown.

"Just, get changed. Your dads going to be here soon." She sighed, pointing at the arch way out of the kitchen. I shrugged and walked away up to my room. I didn't bother with packing everything yet. I had my cloths and most of the stuff done but, when my dad got here, I'd finish up the rest. I seperated the wad of cloths on my bed from before my jog and got changed in the black pants and white t-shirt that looked like it was splatter painted with black and silver. I pulled on my fingerless gloves and then hopped back down the steps and sat at the table in the kitchen. Mickey was walking outside and mom decided now was a good time to sit by me. She pulled out the chair across from the booth like setting and sat down.

"Mr. Perfect at work?" I asked her, pulling my legs up on the bench and my back against the wall. I never talked to my mom, right now was an oddly awkward moment. I looked over at the clock on the stove, glowing green with its numbers. The minute clicked over and the clock read 6:35.

"Yes." She sighed. "Devilyn, I wish you'd stop calling him that. He means well but, you honestly know nothing about him." I looked at her.

"I know enough. He's invading my dad's spot as dad. No matter what you think about my dad, he's still my dad to me and the only one I got and ever will have." I told her simply. She sighed.

"Devilyn, your father doesn't understand life's consequences…" My mother said. "He doesn't get that one's actions cause other things to happen." She went on.

I instantly caught on that she was adding to herself that what she was talking about was me. "It takes two to tango." I replied simply, getting up. I started walking and my mother sighed.

"So, how's school going?" She decided to change the subject, getting up and following me. I looked back at her.

"Fine, what's with the sudden interest?" I asked, turning back around and looking out the window, waiting for the metal RV to pull up with the car, or my inheritance as me and dad have been referring to it recently, hooked up on the back. I tapped my fingers impatiently on the window sill. I got no reply and then came speeding up to the front lawn what I was waiting for. I smiled as dads dented up, metal RV came up on the edge of our front yard in that patch of grass that separates from the side walk. For some reason, he thought that his RV was like the car which was hitched on the back like a towed car. The door opened and shut but I was already running out of the house and out to hug the man getting out of the RV.

Dad.

I hugged him before he got a chance to realize I was there. I heard a laugh and my dad hugged me back for a moment before we let go of each other. He looked the same as always, black hair just past his shoulders and a tooth pick in his mouth he liked chewing on and playing with using his tongue. He looked at me smiling.

"Someone's done some growing." He said. I laughed.

"Growing?" I asked. "I look practically the same." I replied. Dad laughed and shook his head.

"No, no you don't." He said. He looked at the house behind me. "You got your stuff?" He asked. I shook my head, side to side to say no.

"Its inside and half packed." I said. Dad nodded.

"Well, you take after someone." He joked, laughing a little. "Is your mom's new boy home?" My dad asked, looking at me. I shook my head again.

"No, he's at work. Thank god. I have no idea where his rat is…" I trailed, looking around for Mickey. While I did that, Dad patted me on the shoulder and started walking toward the house.

"Then let's go get your stuff." He said. I turned around and quickly followed. "You pack; I'll talk to your mom and see if she's really here anymore." Joked dad and I laughed.

"She's busy making perfect land." I said, opening the door. Dad laughed. As I went on walking, my mom opening her mouth to say something as she tried to walk over to me, my dad leaned up against the door frame to the open door. "Got to go pack!" I called, going upstairs.

.

***Kevin and Gwens conversation***

Gwen's mouth closed and finger fell as her daughter quickly rushed up the stairs. She sighed. She turned her head backwards to look at Kevin, bobbing his tooth pick up and down. Gwen sighed.

"Do you never not have something in your mouth?" She asked, crossing her arms. Kevin looked up, thinking then down to the stare outside behind him that led to the door and replied with a shrug.

"Devilyn would like it if you listened to her you know." Kevin said. "She says you have no interest in her life. You have any idea what that does to a kid?" He asked. Kevin was expecting the response he got.

"No interest in her life?" Asked Gwen, sounding a bit annoyed. "I have interest in her life; I've just been very busy with the books getting more popular. Not that you would know anything about having a bestselling book." She said simply. "I haven't been able to talk to her much…" She trailed.

"Right…" Kevin trailed sarcastically. "You lost interest with Devilyn after she was two or three." He muttered. Gwen's face grew furious.

"No I did not!" She shouted at him. Kevin rolled his eyes. "I know a lot about Devilyn." She said, annoyed, her arms stretched down at her sides, balled into a fist.

"Then, if you know so much about her, then tell me something." Kevin challenged Gwen, taking out his tooth pick and examined it, as if expecting it to have changed.

Gwen's face drew a blank as she started to think this over. She said nothing for a long while. "She's really good at math." Gwen offered up. Kevin laughed.

"That's all you got?" Kevin asked. "That she's good at math?" He laughed some more as Gwen's face drew a bit more of a blank. "She's brilliant at math. She has the highest grade in her math class, and she refuses to go up to the…smart people classes because of something to do with you pressuring her to death. Same thing with track." Kevin said, a smug grin on his face as Gwen's face got puzzled.

"Track?" She asked. "What about track?"

"Devilyn's one of the fastest kids in school. She beat out the running test they do. So did a few other kids in the school. If she was on the track team, the school would kick ass but, she didn't want to because you'd make her practice every spare second of her life. That's her mind set." Kevin said. "She doesn't know you, because you don't know her."

"I know my daughter." Gwen said, still annoyed Kevin was trying to prove he knew more about Devilyn then her. Though, something in her knew he did.

"Then, what does she think of your boyfriend, his twe-kid and them moving in?" Kevin asked. Gwen opened her mouth, starting to speak before cutting herself off to think this open.

"She'll adjust. She doesn't know them well. She'll get to know them and like it." Gwen said quietly, looking at the ground and rubbing her arms. Kevin shook his head.

"Gwen, Devilyn hates those two. Did you even bother asking her if she would mind them moving in?" Kevin asked, getting no reply. "Did you at least warn her?" He asked, and got the same results as before from Gwen. "Gwen, you don't bother to get to know her, do you?" Kevin asked.

"You win, you know her better, are you happy?" Asked a saddened Gwen. Kevin shook his head.

"No, I'm not." He said. "She wants to get to know you, but, if you don't bother talking to her, you're going to lose the kid." Kevin went on. "She's a great girl who lives right under your nose. Shee should be coming to you with her problems, not me. She calls me all the time with this stuff because she can't talk to you. You won't let her, Gwen. I can't believe it, but what I said was right. You're just out for your perfect world aren't you?" He asked, looking at Gwen with a saddened face, for Devilyn. "If Devilyn wasn't my kid too, would that make a difference? If she had your powers, would you listen? If she wasn't the thing that ruined your perfect records of life, would you really be here right now?" Gwen was caught up on one statement. All made her feel worse, but Kevin's on Devilyn having powers shocked her.

"Why Devilyn having powers?" She asked. "What else do you know?"

"She's even less like you." Kevin said, sticking his toothpick back in his mouth. "She's a late bloomer. A couple months ago she figured out her powers, and it's not pink energy." Gwen's mind went on swarming with one question, why didn't Devilyn tell her any of this? She opened her mouth but, Devilyn was already coming past her as fast as she could and up to her dad with her three bags off luggage. A backpack, a suit case and her karate bag from back when Gwen tried to get Devilyn to do karate. Gwen's face saddened slightly as the two left.

"Have a good trip!" She called as the door shut, waving the two off, though they didn't notice.

***Meanwhile (ok, slightly before hand to meanwhile)***

When Mickey saw the RV pull up with the car in the back, he was curious. He hid behind the house as Devil went to talk to the man who came out. Probably her father, he thought. He watched as the two walked up to the house. Curiosity hit the boy as he looked at the trailer and the car attached to its back. He slowly crept towards it to get a closer look. Mickey quickly dashed behind the RV when he was close enough so no one could see him from the house. He walked over to the first window he saw and stood up on his tippy toes and looked in curiously.

It was messy, food boxes and cloths on the floor but not so much so you couldn't handle it. Like Mickeys room in his old house. He saw a table with a deck of cards, a bottle with a label he couldn't read, and a box of plain colored toothpicks. There was something weird about the dark RV that Mickey couldn't tell. He looked back to the houses behind him, getting back down onto his feet. He looked over for another window he could see through but, he couldn't. He sighed as he started to walk toward the green and black car attached to the RV like a car being towed and looked through the window. Nothing was in that car, it was clean. Then he noticed Devilyn walking out of the house quickly, her father following. He panicked. Quickly, Mickey managed to open an unlocked door to the car and crawled in into the back seat.

***Back to Devilyn***

Dad sat up in the driver's seat and I wandered to the back to the bunks and pulled down mine. There were three in the back but I and dad usually used the middle one as storage for whatever it was we wanted. I tossed my bags on it and then started making my bed with some of my own sheets. I was going to be here for the rest of the summer, might as well have more to sleep on other than a sleeping bag. Dad started up the car and we started off our trip. After I quickly put on the black sheets I hoped down and sat on the kitchenette seats. I reached up to open the shelves and pulled out a bag of goldfish crackers. Me and my dad loved goldfish crackers. I opened up the bag and started eating. I looked around for the remote to the TV on top of the fridge and the movies. It was an old, small TV that barely worked besides VHS movies.

"The movies are in some cabinet. I reorganized." My father said simply. I laughed.

"Thanks for telling me where it is, dad." I said, locating the remote in the bench across from me and reaching over to grab it. I turned on the TV and turned it to channel three to watch the movie that was in. It was some old Disney one by the looks of it. I could live with that.

"So, tonight, we'll head to that trailer place you like for the night." Dad said, going over the events within the next few days. "Tomorrow, we'll leave early, at like…ten," Ten was early for us, "And then I've got some business, all right?" I sighed.

"I hate those alien things…half the people you know either smell so bad I want to barf or look so discussing I want to barf." Dad laughed at my response.

"I know, it's horrible but would you rather be visiting your dad in a box?" He asked, I laughed.

"If it's a box with two floors and cool alien Tec stored around it I can mess with, hell yes!" I announced, looking back at the TV. Dad smiled.

"That's my girl." He said with a quiet chuckle to himself. "You get your permit yet?" He asked. I looked at my dad when he directed his voice to me.

"Yeah." I said. "Let me guess, you're going to teach me to drive?" I asked.

"Hell yes." Said Dad, sounding happier. "But, we're not touching your inheritance." I laughed.

"Would dream of driving it yet." I said, referring to my inheritance, or the car hitched up on the back of the RV.

"Wait, I forgot." He said, looking around still driving. I laughed. Dad always did stupid things while driving. Like, ignoring the road completely like right now. "I got you a birthday present. Its probably in the fridge or something." I busted out laughing.

"Why is my present in the fridge!" I cried, laughing more.

"I don't know." Said dad. "I end up getting lots of things in the fridge." I laughed some more and got up to look in the fridge. He was right. There was a newspaper wrapped box in the fridge. I took it out quickly and set it on the table, letting it get a little warmer before opening it. Inside was a black and red box containing the skelanimal dog named Maxx. Skelanimal to me, were the most adorable little figure animals who had some bones painted on them, on Maxx it was a skull for his face that all the skelanimals had and his arm bones. But, they weren't shaped like bones, they were shaped like the animal and Maxx looked like a little puppy in a red color and spikes around it. There was a bat and a monkey too but, I wanted a Maxx one since I first saw the pets. But, my mom, being the person she was, thought they were creepy and never let me into a borders again to keep me from buying one and even without her around, I had no luck finding one again. So, I'd considered myself out of luck until now.

"Getting that thing was not fun. I need to go into a bookstore. Those things are full of so many books! It's intimidating." My dad said and I laughed as I pulled Maxx out of his box.

It was late and me and my dad decided to watched Monty Python and MASH. We were sitting in the back, eating goldfish like popcorn and staring intently at the TV. When we traveled, we managed to dig up all sorts of VHS movies. We found a few seasons of MASH, a couple Monty Python movies, a load of Disney stuff, and a bunch of other uncategorized movies. We popped in a Monty Python and now we were watching it and laughing. I had Maxx at my side still. And soon enough it was one or two in the morning and we were still watching movies and laughing. And by the end of the last movie, we were both tired.

"We should go to sleep…" I trailed with a yawn.

"Good idea." My dad replied with a yawn as well. "I want to get a game in." I laughed, knowing that I was going to have to wake up early so we could gamble a bit with goldfishes.

It was early in the morning. It was quiet in the RV. In the center of the table was a pile of goldfish. In my hands were my playing cards. To my side was a bowl containing my gold fish crackers and the empty box for the cards. To my other was Maxx. Across from me was dad with a tooth pick in his mouth and cards in his hands. Same as me he had a bowl of his gold fish but he had a box of cigarettes by his side. We were in complete silence and concentration with blank looks on our faces to see who would lose as the sun poured in. The clock read eight and some change.

"All right. I-" My dad started but stopped when we both heard some noise coming from my inheritance. "Someone's in my car!"

**Ooooh, I just read it as well, how you like it? Suspenseful! Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Next chapter! I decided to work on this one even if I should work on others...**

**Thank you to our readers! ^^**

**Chapter 4**

Summer.

Summer.

Summer.

Summer!

Why won't it just get here already! It was taking _forever_. I sat in the tenth grade science room after taking the Geometry Final, the last Final of the year. Yeah, I know, taking a Geometry test in and Earth Science room with a Earth Science teacher. Stuff like that happens in a small school. Everyone was finished taking the test and we all sat silently, book bags on our shoulders or backs. We either stared into space, watched the clock, or looked down. The animist-my friend Summer, yeah I know, Summer- was doodling something that she thought was crap but the rest of the world thought was awesome on a random piece of paper. Our writers and poets stared off in space daydreaming, getting ideas or something. A lot of the kids were texting under the table or on their laps, including the girl next to me. My phone lay safely in my jean shorts pocket. Oh damn was it hot in this room! Thank God I got my hair cut back to it's normal length. I pulled off my blue jacket and shoved it in my bag, revealing my black cami. I could care less about the school's dress code right now, it was the last day of school! I watched the clock anxiety, my green eyes wide as the second hand _ticked_, each _tick_ seeming to take an hour. I sighed loudly causing a few people-okay more then a few- to turn and look at me, and quite a few shushes. Then the clock ticked 2:20 and the announcements came on. We bolted for the door and waited impatiently for the teacher to let us out after announcements.

We scurried out of the high school, most kids heading to the buses, but i headed out and walked down the street. I walk home. I would be going to my mom's house today, where all my stuff were. I needed to pack, I had nothing done, my mom kept bugging me to pack but I never did. I sighed, in just an hour or so my Grandpa would be coming to my mom's house to pick me up for the whole summer. Great Grandpa Max was ancient-or at least according to Dad-but still a whole hell of a lot of fun. I soon came to the end of my street, I turned into my neighborhood. I didn't really like my neighborhood much. All the houses were really nice, white or another light color. Nobody on the street were rich but they were very far off, they had money-- of course, my mom did as well, she was a famous tennis player and all. I sighed. The neighborhood didn't even had the nice kids, it had the poppies, which is my word for the populars. This neighborhood didn't even have the nice poppies! They had the cheerleaders and the jocks. I walked up the driveway and opened the door with my key. I dropped my book bag to the floor and kicked it under the bench. I walked towards the kitchen to pour myself a glass of lemonade. Then I saw my Dad sprawled out across the couch. I looked at him confused.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Aw, I thought you would be happier to see me," he grinned.

I narrowed my eyes and waited for a real answer.

My Dad sighed. "Can't I be here to see my daughter off?"

I shrugged, knowing that'll be the best answer I'll get...for now.

Just then my mom walked into the room and pointed a finger at Dad for him to come to her. "We need to talk Ben,"

Dad sighed and stood up, he walked over to her with his hands in his green jacket pocket.

Mom walked out of the room and upstairs to their room. She closed the door behind them and locked it. I knew this because I followed them after quickly pouring myself some lemonade. I leaned my ear against the door, glass held up in my hand. My parents were speaking in hushed tones. Dad seemed a little laid back, mom had an annoyed edge to her voice that she always go when something was serious and we weren't caring.

"We have to do something!" Mom snapped.

"You mean _I_ have to do something," Dad said, I could tell he was grinning.

Mom must have rolled her eyes or something because she didn't respond at first. "but you Grandpa said-"

"I know what he said, some munjo jumbo about some prophecy crap,"

"A lot of what he says turns out to be true,"

"And? He'll be fine until he turns sixteen, we still have four years,"

"He's dangerous even if he's not sixteen yet!"

Dad sighed, not responding.

"He's not the only dangerous one Ben," Mom started. "Have you forgotten that Michael is slowly gaining his memory back?"

Dad seemed startled by his voice. "Morningstar's becoming himself! Grandpa said that Gwen's incantation would last decades!"

"Speaking of Gwen...do you even care about your cousin?"

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I!?" Dad snapped.

"You know what he will do-or try to do-when he fully changes,"

Dad sighed. "So who do we take care of first, the boy or Morningstar?"

"I'm not sure, maybe we should talk to Max...?"

Dad must have nodded or something because he didn't answer, or they just began to speak too soft that I was unable to hear.

This made no sense. Who the heck was Morningstar? The boy? I heard of Aunt Gwen before but I've only seen pictures. Our families don't get together much anymore. I shook my head, puzzled with all of this. Wait...Max? What did Grandpa have to do with all of this?

Just then the door opened and slammed into me, causing me to drop my glass, spilling the last few yellow drops into the blue carpet.

"Damn! Come on! I just get out of the bathroom and this is what happens!" I cried, proud that my quickly made up lie sounded believable.

Mom raised an eyebrow but didn't speak.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jenny!" Dad said as I walked into my room, closing the door behind me.

I slid down my door and plopped down on the floor. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and quickly pressed 4, and send, my Grandpa's speed dial. I waited impatiently as the phone rang, come on Grandpa, answer your phone.

"Hello?" came the friendly, familiar, voice of my Grandpa.

"Hi, Grandpa it's me, Jen,"

"Jen, why bother? I'll be at your house in no more then 10 minutes,"

"Yeah, but I heard mom and dad talking-"

"You eavesdropped?"

"No-maybe-Yes...but, I'm confused, who's Morningstar?"

Grandpa didn't answer at first. Then he sighed. "I'm driving right now Jen, I'll tell you later, we have the whole summer," he said before hanging up.

"Bye," I said to no one.

**10 minutes later**

The door bell rang, followed by two knocks. I ran to the door and swung it open, coming face to face with a sort of tall and sort of large man with an orange Hawaiian shirt and shorts, he had greying--no, whiting-- hair and shining green eyes that showed that he was almost always smiling.

"Grandpa!" I cried hugging him.

"Nice to see you too Jen, are you packed?" he asked hugging me back.

I pulled away. "Not at all," I grinned.

He laughed as my mom and dad walked in.

"I told you to get your packing all done!" Mom scolded me.

"Julie dear, it's summer vacation, Jen can pack now, anyways, it gives us time to talk, I got your call," Grandpa said slightly tapping his watch.

I raised my eyebrows. Something weird was going on, I didn't know anything about it and I did not like that.

"Go up and pack honey," Mom said.

I sighed and ran upstairs to my room. I closed the door and pulled out my suitcase. I began throwing in random cloths and stuff I would need for summer. Then I tried to squeeze it shut and zipper it close. It wouldn't even close all the way. I jumped on it and pressed down with my whole body, after a few moments I stood back up and out my hands on my hips. I sighed. I guess I would need to reorganize.

**Meanwhile**

The three adults walked into the sitting room while Ben and Julie sat on the couch, a cushion apart. Max stood in front of the TV.

"Seriously Grandpa? How long have you had that shirt?" Ben grinned.

"Hey, once you find something that suits you stick with it," Max grinned.

"You can sit," Julie said trying to be courteous.

Max shook his head. "Neh, it's better for me to stand up--besides,if I sit I won't be able to get up," Max laughed.

Ben laughed at the joke, a hand slapping against his leg. "Good one Gramps!"

Julie rolled her eyes. "About Moringstar and Gwen..."

"Poor choice in my opinion, and I thought Kevin was bad," Max noted.

"Yeah, but-"

"Let's just wait and see how things turn out, and about the boy--I'll figure out a way to handle him sometime during this summer, so right now why don't we talk about Jen?"

"What about her?"

"Exactly what I'm talking about, 'What about her?'--he turned to Ben-- what sport does your daughter play?" Max asked.

"Soccer," Ben grinned.

"No you idiot!" Julie cried. "Remember at the end of the baseball season and Jen came home with a black eye..." Julie trailed.

_Jen burst into the house and walked into the kitchen to get her daily glass of lemonade. Ben was reading the paper at the table, he had been staying at Julie's house for a bit while his apartment was going through constructions. Julie ran to her daughter after she leaned against the counter, glass in her hand. _

_"What happened Jen!?!" Julie shrieked. _

_"Baseball," Jen grinned._

_Ben looked up. "You get hit in the eye with the ball...or bat?"_

_Jen shook her head. "I didn't mean to break that guys nose with the ball...my throw...missed,"_

_"I don't believe you, that arm is great, your the best thrower on the team, just no running or batting..." Julie trailed._

_"? Then how did she get a black eye?" Ben asked._

_Julie looked at Jen waiting for an answer._

_Jen sighed. "The boy came and punched me after the game, but don't worry! He ended up worse then me, he has a broken nose, a black eye, and his lip is swollen, I think I got out good," _

_Julie's jaw fell a gap. _

_"Good job!" Ben said patting Jen on the back._

_"Ben! Don't make me go get my tennis racket,"_

_"No, please don't," ..._

Max sighed. "What about school?"

"Um..." Ben trailed.

"She's smart, but she doesn't try, she passes with C's," Julie said.

Max changed the subject. "You two need to start acting like parents! Julie, even if your informed you still have to spend time with your daughter, she may have your looks but she's nothing like you,"

"She's like me!?" Ben asked.

"...In a way..." Max trailed, not really what he was going for.

"Grandpa! I'm ready!" Jen cried heading out the door, the door slamming behind her.

"Gotta go, see you later," Max said turning away.

I raced into the Rustbucket...number four? three? I'm not sure. I ran into the back, placed my bag onto one of the three bunks and ran to sit on the couch. I picked up the remote next to me and turned on the TV, I began to surf channels as my Great (in many ways, haha) Grandpa walked in.

**Yay!I got it done! ^^ I know it's not as long as some of my other chapters in this and other fanfics but whatever, how you like?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jojo says she is really sorry for keeping you all waiting for the next chapter! (which is hers by the way) so now read and enjoy (which I'm doing for myself as well lol)**

**Thank you to all of our kind story alerters, favoritors, and reviewers! ^^ We love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sad to say so but we own nothing but our OC's, a few pairings, and plotline!**

**Barbiegirl22: Well thank you! ^^**

**A Ben Fan Benlie fan: hehe, I know right? ^^**

**Skylark Evanson: I know! Stupid Mickey! ...huh? ok then...  
**

**Chapter 5**

Dad was grumbling to himself bitterly and he quickly got a tooth pick from his little bottle of tooth picks and jabbed it into a small hole in the wall I always forgot was there. He replaced it in his mouth by the other end and quickly, blue lights swarmed their way around crevasses and the line work in the RV and suddenly everything flipped over to show a mass of weapons around every nook and cranny in the place. The cabinets flipped over to show one giant, alien gun mounted to it surrounded by attachments and ammo. That was dads favorite, minus his handy work in my inheritance and also the things he added on here you could access by the dash. I looked around for a gun for myself but, dad was already grumbling his way outside and I followed him weaponless. He loaded the thing and made his way to the back of the RV to his car and tilted his head to the back door, signaling me to open it. I nodded and did as he instructed and opened the back door. And dad aimed, fast as lightning before I even got a look at the person inside. The person, it wasn't what I wanted. I heard screaming that sounded like Mickey and then, my fears were proven when he started yammering on.

"Don't shoot me!" Mickey cried. I let out an aggravated shout.

"Yes shoot him!" I shouted. "Get the twerp out of my life!" I quickly shout around to glare at Mickey in the back seat and scampering over to the opposite side of the car with his back against the door. "Invading my homes not enough and you need to bother me on my vacation?" I asked in a loud shout. I was not happy, and he could tell.

"I'm sorry! I was just curious and got in here by accident! I didn't know you were going somewhere, don't shoot me!" Mickey cried, almost starting to cry. I groaned and dad lowered his gun.

"So this is Morningstar's twerp." Dad said, pondering this over for a moment. "He must look like his mother." He concluded with a shrug. "We should let him inside. Your moms going to be calling us asking where he is any minute now…" He trailed, making his way back into the RV. I groaned and I looked at Mickey. Great…I'm stuck with him now.

"Go." I hissed. He slowly got up and went into the RV. I carefully shut the door on my inheritance and followed inside, quickly getting back my seat as Mickey looked around, amazed. My dad replaced his gun onto its place and I laughed.

"Poor Mickey, you got no idea." I said, shaking my head with a wicked grin. Mickey had no idea about aliens…nothing at all.

"What is all this stuff?" Asked Mickey as my dad stuck his toothpick back in the small hole in the wall which made everything return to normal. Dad looked at Mickey with a raised eye brow until it all started to collect in his head.

"Right, Morningstar's memory is gone." Dad said, going back to the front seat and started up the RV.

"Where are we going?" Asked Mickey. "I have to go home!" He cried. I shook my head.

"Yeah, you have to go home." I murmured quietly to myself at first. "Your home, not my house!" I barked at him only to be completely ignored by my father.

"No, you're staying with us." Dad decided. "I'm not wasting my time dropping you off at Gwen's house. If they want you, they can pick you back up." He said, driving out of the trailer park place, which we had unhooked earlier. Mickey then got annoyed. He grumbled a bit to himself before sitting down on the bench opposite of me. I'd turned on the TV and was watching some movie with Maxx in my lap. And Dad was right and mom called. I quickly got up, carefully placing Maxx on the table, and got over, closer to dad so I could hear. He noticed that and turned the phone on speaker phone.

"Hello?" Dad asked.

"Hi," It was moms voice. "Kevin, do you know were Mickey is?" She asked.

"Mickey who?" Asked Kevin. "The mouse guy or the kid?" I laughed a little, covering my mouth to keep myself quieter. Mom groaned and murmured something to herself.

"He's a kid, Devilyn should recognize him." Mom said. I and dad both laughed a bit. Mom took everything so serious. I honestly didn't think she remembered what a joke was.

"Yeah, he's with us Gwen. The kid decided to hitch a ride in Devilyn's inheritance before we started going." Dad told her.

"And you're not going to turn around and drop him off, will you?" Asked mom dryly.

"Nope. I'll drop him off in the street if you want to pick him up but the kids stuck with us for now." Dad said. I groaned a bit.

"You have me on speaker…don't you?" Asked mom.

"It's not like we're sharing private information." Dad said his voice slightly higher. Mom groaned.

"Just, don't get Mickey killed." She said before hanging up.

"Bye to you to." Dad said before closing his phone. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I twisted my face into one of disgust.

"Don't you love how she says, don't get Mickey killed?" I asked. "Aren't I loved?" I said dryly.

"She cares; she just doesn't like to show it." Dad tried to reason. I looked at him eye brow raised.

"Don't worry. If any one of the two of you dies, it'll be the twerp." He whispered to me but Mickey heard something and stood up and his voice heightened in alarm. I grinned at dad before Mickey's' voice picked up.

"You're going to kill me!" He cried. I rolled my eyes.

"Mickey, it was a joke." I said, walking back over to sit down. My Maxx was stood up on the table as if he was watching TV. I laughed, not noticing I did that. Mickey looked over and saw the Maxx Skelanimal and raised his eyebrow.

"Didn't Gwen ban you from getting one of those?" He asked. I looked up at Mickey with a glare.

"Eavesdropper." I said, picking Maxx up and putting him on my lap. "My mother doesn't control my life. She doesn't know enough about it too even try." I looked away from the boy and up to the TV in a blank stare. I just didn't want to look at Mickey any more, him and his happy family. We all went quiet for a while until Mickey decided to ask more questions.

"What was with the RV when I came in?" He asked. "Where'd you get a gun like that?" Dad turned the car down the road as he thought about how to answer the question. He went down the street until he was stopped by a red light. I considered answering for him, but dad decided to talk.

"Do you believe in aliens?" Dad asked, waiting for the light to change impatiently. I watched Mickey think this one over then he shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." He said, unsure if that's how my dad wanted him to answer. "The universe is massive so, I guess someone else needs to be there to." The light turned green and we started moving again.

"What you saw was alien tec." Dad said simply. "That's how I make my living. Today, you're going to have to stay with Devilyn while I go do my job." He told Mickey who groaned. Dad looked back at us. "I don't want to hear whining out of you. I didn't tell you to come with us. You snuck in my car. It's not my fault you're stuck with me and my daughter over summer. So shut your mouth and don't you whine to me." Mickey did as commanded, shutting his mouth tightly and I laughed.

"Anyway, dad, where are we going?" I asked, looking over at my father. He thought about it like he forgot or something.

"The old tracks." He said. "Were we normally end up going on our trips on the first few days." I nodded, looking down at Maxx who looked like he moved but…my brains logic said he didn't. I hated going to these stupid things with dad. I guess it was knowing we could be killed or dad could be caught any second there and taken from me. I hated the thought of having my dad taken from me. He was my father, my one and only father even if my mother would hate to admit it. I wasn't going to spend my summer at home with mom. I felt my stomach growl.

"First, I want lunch…" I trailed, looking around then wrapping my arms around my stomach, pressing Maxx into my gut as well.

"Where to then?" Asked dad, looking back at us slightly then back ahead. Mickey went silent, which made me happy. I thought this over and shrugged.

"Burger Shack?" I offered up the restaurant as a suggestion. I wasn't a big fan of Burger Shack, but, it was something. And it had a drive in so, we could eat and run. Faster the better for me.

"I'd rather go to somewhere else…I get the worst gas from that place." Said Mickey with the most board tone in the world across his voice. It was like we dropped him in the emptiest place on earth with no one around him. "You don't want me to pass gas…" He trailed.

"Fine." My dad and I said in unison with the same reluctance with pushing out the words. Mickey better not mess up my whole vacation like this.

"Where do you suggest we go then?" I asked him. "Is there somewhere that doesn't give you gas that's not a five star restaurant? Because, you're not going to one of those even if you're dying and you need a drink and you're standing right in front of one. My dad and I are not going to waste a pile of cash getting you a glass of water in one of those places!" I started calm but, I ended up shouting at him like I normally end up doing.

"Sorry, Devil." Mickey said, turning to me. "Why do you start screaming after everything I say? Don't you take chill pills or something?" He asked. As much as I wanted to scream in his face. As much as I wanted to tell him he's a spoiled brat who gets whatever he wants. As much as I wanted to tell him what I wanted to, I didn't.

"Just shut up and learn about people, Mickey." I said, going quieter. "You're used to your life but you don't know thing about mine. Why don't you take a lesson?"

"Why bother?" Asked Mickey. "I don't like you, you don't like me. It all works out well in the end." He said. I rolled my eyes but gave no come back. I got up and opened the refrigerator and looked around for something to eat. I pulled out some ham.

"You're not a vegetarian are you?" I asked. Mickey shook his head and I looked back at him. "You're not?" I asked to make sure. I didn't wait for an answer, just tossed the ham slices on the table with some bread and plates. "Then make a sandwich." I told him, sitting down and just pealing the ham off each other in the bag. I liked shaved ham. It was better than a thick slice of the meat you had to cook. I tossed the piece in my mouth and ate it up while Mickey was being picky as he made sandwich. He got a plate and put two bread slices down. He slowly placed ham on one slice then pressed the other on top and took a bite. I sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

.

After who knows how long driving and the curtain of night fall, we pulled into the old rail road station. Or, one of the biggest alien weapon trading rings in Bellwood. Every summer, dad stopped here to sell some of his stuff or buy up new things. He told me once, before he left here, the abandoned rail road station was just a place for dealers to meet up with their buyers, get what they came for, and high tail it out of there. But, a year or so after he did leave Bellwood, it turned into a massive trading ring at night. And that's exactly what it was. We drove into the scene I was used to but, Mickey had no idea what to think and you could tell buy the confused look on his face when he looked out the window. My dad set the trailer on park and got out of his seat.

"Want me to stay in here and watch Mickey?" I asked him. He nodded and I sighed. "That's no fun though." I said grimly, looking out the window to see the dealers and their merchandise. There were humans, probably with alien in them then there were the pure blood, full on aliens. Usually, my dad bought up things at places like this. I always liked seeing all the different aliens and their tech, but because of twerp here, I couldn't.

"I'm sorry, but you got to stay here and make sure Morningstar Jr. doesn't mess up everything. I'll be back." Dad said, leaving the trailer. Mickey kept watching out the window and I turned my head to see dad looking around the trailer for something.

"Oh, he must have something to sell…" I trailed quietly, not being able to stop the hostility in my voice. I looked away from the usual scene. I normally hated this but, I guess since I was stuck with Mickey, I was starting to like the alien tech dealers out there more and more. But, oddly, the boy stayed quiet and little Maxx stood on the table, doing nothing really. Well, not like I expected Maxx to move really. But, then things heated up quickly here. Maybe five, ten minutes pasted and then we started hearing weird things. First were the sounds of a car skidding. Then next, no car doors shutting, there was loud shouting from an older sounding man. He was saying something about how the dealers were under arrest by the plumbers. I'd heard a bit about the plumbers from dad here and their but the main thing was they were intergalactic police. So, I pieced together, the dealers were mad they were busted. I looked out the window as we heard the sounds of rioting. Mickey seemed kind of frightened.

"Whats going on?" He asked in a somewhat weak voice. I looked at him.

"The intergalactic police came. Now their busting the alien tech dealing ring." I said, looking back out the window to see a bunch of aliens running off. The most noticeable one was kind of a yellow slug, octopus looking thing. They all fled, the tables that some set up were now on the ground as the scene filed out. Oddly, my dad didn't come in the RV yet. I looked around and sighed. I grabbed the bottle of toothpick and took on out and put it in the hole in the wall and the RV went alien commando. I quick went and grabbed Mickey a small gun. I tossed it to him and he picked it up, confused. "See someone whose not my dad or me, shoot. Unless me or my dad tells you otherwise." I instructed him and then quick bolted out of the trailer to see what was happening.

When I was out there, I saw the plumber man and pressed up against the trailer. He was oddly, a very old man in a Hawaiian t-shirt. But he also had a pretty big gun with him. Also, there was a girl about my age with him, just standing there. I don't think she was his apprentice. He was probably her grandfather or something. I looked around to see my eyes stopping on one person in alarm. My dad in glowing blue energy cuffs. I got mad. They were going to arrest him completely defenseless and I was going to lose my whole summer and be stuck with mom and her perfect boyfriend! I pressed my hands against our RV and slowly, the metal crawled up my arm as I absorbed it. Then I was a human bullet. I wanted to go and attack, but I thought I'd hid and listen first. I quick darted from one knocked over table to the next until I was close to the group. I looked at them and slowly tuned into the conversation.

"What are you doing here, Kevin?" The Plumber asked my dad. "Don't you spend the summers with Devilyn?" That took me by surprise. How did this man know me? How did he know my father?

"Yes. That's what I was doing." My dad replied, sounding annoyed. "Devilyn and I are going on our summer vacation as soon as you let me go." He said. The Plumber laughed.

"You didn't answer the other question, Kevin." The Plumber told my dad. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Simple. I need money. And I also need arms for my RV and the car. I definitely need money. I don't have much. I still have to send Gwen those checks. More money I loose, more I need to make." Dad explained. The Plumber sighed.

"Kevin, you could do something other than this." The Plumber told him. "Out of the three of them, they all might not be doing what you're doing-" My dad stopped him.

"Grandpa, but to the chase. Are you arresting me or not?" He asked. I watched as the Plumber went to grab dads energy cuffs. That's when I jumped out.

"Drop him!" I shouted, the metal covered teenage girl I was. The three looked at me and I ran over, about to hit the old man when a pink ray of energy blasted me back.

"Don't touch Grandpa Max!" The girl shouted at me as I fell onto the ground. I felt my metal coating disappear from my skin as I let it fade away. The old man, Max apparently, was looking at me.

"Wait, Devilyn?" He asked, looking at me on the ground. "I haven't seen you in ages. You've grown." I rolled my eyes, sitting up.

"You realize, I'm sixteen. And I also do not know who you are." I told him. And he laughed.

"It's me, your Great Grandfather. You probably don't remember me." He told me. "Just call me Grandpa Max."

I heard my father murmur under his breath, "Last time I saw you, you were lecturing me on the fact I got Gwen pregnant like every other person in your family." I had to laugh.

"Seriously Dad?" I asked. He looked at me with a 'what' look on its face.

"It's true. Not a single one of their family did not give me a lecture about that. Grandpa over here gave me at least two. And my mom kicked me out of the house. It was not a fun time." He said. We looked at each other and laughed a bit.

"Say whatever you want. We both know you love me anyway." I told dad, laughing a bit to myself. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Grandpa Max open his mouth but, he never got to speak. A giant explosion came out anyway. I quick got up and saw the trailer behind Grandpa Max blow up and the shards beginning to fall. I panicked and looking around, kicking something from the dealing trades going o that made a force field around us. It took me a second to notice as the shards bounced off the shield around us.

"Dad, these things come in handy." I said, looking around the old rail road tracks and their scattered technology. And he laughed.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Panicked and kicked something." I told him with a shrug as the last of the debris fell and the force field fell. He laughed. "Its true!" I cried. "Now, anything important in the RV they just blew up?" I asked, pointing at it.

Grandpa Max and the girl stared at the thing with a alien look on their faces. I guess no one was arresting my dad now. I grinned, crossing my arms. Vacation was still rolling. Grandpa Max turned around to look at my dad.

"You're under trailer arrest now." He said. Then dad got a annoyed look on his face.

"Oh no, no, no! You're not putting me on house arrest in my own RV!" He cried as Grandpa Max looked around then grabbed the energy cuffs on my dad's wrists and dragged him over to our RV. I followed behind, shouting at Grandpa Max to let my dad go and the girl followed, shouting at me to leave the old man alone.

"Oh be quiet the two of you." Max said to us and we went silent, glaring back at each other for a moment then looking back ahead.

"Whatever." She murmured as she crossed her arms. I did the same. Then I remembered what I told Mickey. I quick ran ahead of the other two.

"Let me go first." I said quickly.

"Why?" Asked a not so happy looking dad.

"I told Mickey to shoot if anyone but you or me came in…" I trailed, quick going to the door and going inside the RV. Mickey was sitting, gun aimed at the door. He was shaking and so was the gun.

"Its over, put down the gun." I told him. He did as I said and set his gun down. I walked over and picked it up and the others came in. The girl looked around, awe struck as Grandpa Max UN cuffed dad. He rubbed his wrists.

"Your not driving my RV." Dad said to Grandpa Max, quick bolting to the driving seat. The old man laughed a bit and Mickey looked at me confused.

"Who are they?" He whispered.

"They busted this thing. The old man's apparently related to me. Their RV blew up so now I'm stuck with them too." I whispered back, picking up my Maxx.

"Who's the girl then?" Mickey looked at me confused.

"I don't know." I told him, putting Maxx in my lap. She obviously heard us and looked at me.

"You could just ask." She said, sitting across from us on the kitchenette. "My names Jen. Jen Tennyson." Then my face went blank.

"I'm Devilyn Levin..." I trailed. "Well, I like Levin better then Tennyson." I said "But mom would prefer me keeping Tennyson probably." I murmured.

"Who's your mom?" Jen asked.

"Gwen Tennyson." I told her.

"Aunt Gwen?" She asked. "My dad's talked about her once or twice. Grandpa told me about her too."

"Who's your Dad?" I asked, curiosity over taking me.

"Ben Tennyson." She said.

"Oh god…" I trailed. "My mom's told me about that guy. And my dad." I laughed a bit. "You like making fun of my good old uncle Ben, don't you daddy?" I asked with a laugh. Dad nodded.

"That I do. Devilyn, get this thing off alien mode." He told me and I nodded, pulling out another toothpick from the bottle and jabbed it into the wall and the RV went back to normal. "Thank you." He said, starting the thing in ignition. Grandpa Max found a seat next to my dad up front.

"So, your cousins." Mickey said. I nodded slowly.

"Apparently so…" I trailed, eying my new found cousin. "Apparently…"

**Yay! They met! ^^ hum...I just realized something...Ben and Gwen are cousins, so that makes Jen and Gwen cousins too! hehe**


	6. Chapter 6

**So...I'm updating for Backbone! Even though I should be working on typing other chapters, lol. This one is my chapter. Thank you for all the story alerts and stuff from our wonder full readers!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to all of you readers!^^ **

**And a word to out reviewers! ^^**

**Skylark Evanson: Of course it is ^^'**

**Barbiegirl 22: I know right? lol Here's the chapter:**

**WritersWand and Jojo**

**Backbone**

**Chapter 6**

_Earlier that Day_

Grandpa pulled to a stop at the side of a deserted street somewhere around the outskirts of Bellwood. He stopped the Rustbucket and walked over to the door.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking out the window, confused. This wasn't a normal spot in our summer vacations.

"An alien tec trading center, it's basically a black market for aliens, I received signals leading here that told me illegal activities were taking place," Grandpa explained.

"I thought you were a _retired_ plumber," I sighed.

He shrugged. "Doesn't mean I have to lay back and be passive,"

I stood up and walked over to the door.

Grandpa held a hand up. "No, you're staying here,"

"Why?" I whined.

"Cause I said so,"

"But it's so hot and stuffy in here without the air on!" I cried. It wasn't a lie, but true. It was really an excuse to go; I've never seen these kinds of things before. I've heard about the alien world but have never seen it firsthand. Grandpa was unbelievably stubborn, he held me in a firm glare as he stiffly said 'No,'

"Grandpa I think I can take care of myself, I'm fifteen for God's sake!" I cried, throwing my arms up in the air for effect, not trying to act like a brat.

Now it was Grandpa's turn to sigh. "Alright, but stay close to me and don't speak," he ordered me. "A number of these aliens here aren't known for their good reputations."

I stifle back a sigh and hold back from rolling my eyes. Yeah, and what's that? Stealing you of all your money and alien tec? That's not so bad Grandpa, I think, but of course I don't say it out loud, why risk my chance? Instead I just nod.

.

I stand aside as I watched Grandpa-no, not Grandpa, plumber Max- holding up his badge towards the aliens and busting them. I feel a little pitiful for the aliens that were running around, sad that they were caught.

.

Just then a gangly guy with black hair who appears to me in his late twenties walked up to Grandpa. After a few moments Grandpa had him in glowing blue hand cuffs.

"Kevin, I thought-" Grandpa began.

A metal girl-who looked about sixteen- rushed up and lunged towards Grandpa.

"Let my Dad go!" she cried.

_-_Back to where we left off_-_

I sit on the couch next to Devilyn who held her skeleanimal to her chest. I sigh. Dad is one to be easily picked on. He is quite irresponsible actually. Maybe that's one of the reasons he doesn't live with mom and lives in that crap apartment in that not-so-good neighborhood. Dad may be all these things but I don't like to hear it from other people like this. He is my dad you know! But I didn't say anything in fear of Devilyn or her dad-Kevin- getting angry, I have a tendency to get people mad at me. Grandpa says it's my smart mouth replies and attitude. When he says this I say 'What attitude?' He just rolls his eyes. They most likely wouldn't hesitate to use one of the many alien tec guns they have stored up in this RV. And I don't think Grandpa would be able to do anything if they were determined.

.

So instead I turned to the kid-he looked about thirteen- that sat at the table looking frightened and said the first thing that came to mind:

"Who are you and why are you here? You obviously aren't Devilyn's brother, seeing that you look nothing like her,"

I mean, with the kids (Mickey's appearance here) and Devilyn's long red hair and green eyes, what a contrast from my short black hair. The only thing we shared was our green eyes. From first glance someone who didn't know us would pass us by as friends or something and not family. I hardly believe it myself.

"Mickey, my dad is Devilyn's mom's boyfriend," the kid said.

"Gwen?" I asked.

The kid called Mickey nodded.

"Yeah, his dad's almost as bad as this twerp," Devilyn murmured.

"Hey!" Mickey exclaimed. We ignored him.

"Who's his dad?" I asked.

"Some jerk named Morningstar," Devilyn told me.

"Weird name," I laughed.

She laughed. "It's a last name; it's really Michael Morningstar,"

I laughed. "That fits better, hey! M family! Michael Morningstar and Mickey Morningstar! Wonder what his mom's name is?" I asked.

Devilyn shrugged. "I could care less,"

Mickey seemed to be ignoring us. Devilyn returned to watching TV and stroking her skeleanimal in her lap. I don't have one but I want one. Their so cute! I think hers is the Maxx one, a bulldog. Maybe I'll get Diego the bat, or Jack the rabbit, I'm not sure yet…I looked at the TV screen. The show _'House'_ was on. Devilyn watched silently and Mickey watched with a black stare. My stare followed the contour of the RV as I looked around, bored.

Then I felt my hands growing warm. I looked down and saw _pink_ energy on them. I shrieked and jumped up off the couch just to be jostled back down by the moving RV, maybe Kevin went over a bump or something.

Devilyn looked over at me with an annoyed, bored expression on her face. "What?"

I held up my glowing pink hands. "What do you think!" I shrieked.

"I thought you knew about your alien power, you didn't seem to hesitate when you shot at me," Devilyn droned.

Oh yeah, but that was more of a natural reflex, without thinking, I go ballistic when someone threatens my friends and family like that. I didn't even notice it-or remember it- for that matter- until now.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Mana, it's something the alien Anidite can use. My mom and Grandma can use, it's kind of ironic you have it and I don't. Speaking of Verdona, she's probably Max's-"

I cut her off. "Grandpa Max," I corrected.

Devilyn rolled her eyes and continued. "_Max's_ wife, I've met her a few times, she favored my mom but hated me and my dad, and she never had Grandpa with her though…"

OK then? "You know anything more?" I asked, changing the subject back to me.

Devilyn shook her head. "Dad or Max may, but Dad's upset about the situation at the moment and it may not be ideal for you to ask your Grandpa with the Rustbucket being blown up and all," she pointed out.

I nodded, remembering the explosion. Thank God I had my bag with me that contained all my important stuff like my laptop, videogames, baseball stuff and such. My bag rested against the wall that separated the table from the couch, the back of the cushion seat opposite from Mickey.

House was an alright show but I didn't favor it. I wasn't really a TV person; I didn't really watch it much, not like I had the time to anyways. And it's not like I could play baseball on the road. I pulled out my laptop, plugged in the charger, opened it, and turned it on. I pulled up the internet-somehow both Grandpa and Kevin's car got internet access-and and logged into my Facebook account. My only access into the real world. This was going to be a long summer.

After chatting with my friends for a long while-who included of mostly boys and Summer-and playing games I opened up a new tab to check if I had any new emails on my Yahoo! Account, but not before I spoke to Devilyn.

"Look at my petvillle doggie Devilyn! Isn't she so cute? She looks so adorable in all her outfits!" I explained, sounding like a girly girl for once in my life.

"Cool," she droned not looked away from the TV screen that now featured the movie 'How to Train your Dragon' it must be Disney channel or something like that.

"You didn't even look at the screen!" I complained.

Devilyn glanced at the computer screen for a few seconds then turned her head back to the TV. "Cool,"

I shrugged and pulled up the Yahoo! Tab. I changed my avatar to a black haired girl wearing soccer shorts, a white tank top, and a baseball cap. She stood in a baseball field and held a ball in one hand and a cool looking ray gun in another.

After checking my email-and finding out I only received that useless junk that I don't get why it doesn't get sent to spam- I changed my comment to: 'Sitting in an RV with strangers during _Summer Vacation_!' It was true, I barely knew these people. I went back to the main Yahoo! Page, still signed in. A video on the page caught my eye. It was live and happening not far from here. We had left Bellwood back in the dust a while ago. I clicked on it and turned the volume up. Devilyn was too enhanced in the television to care and Mickey just didn't care in general. My eyes grew wide as I read the caption.

I picked up the TV remote and clicked the off button.

"Hey!" Devilyn cried reaching for the remote.

I held it away from her, taunting like. I placed it on the top of the bench seat at the table. "Look at this," I said.

She leaned closer to see the screen and Mickey leaned over the table to see as well. Devilyn's jaw dropped as she watched the video and Mickey's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. Poor kid doesn't know nothing most likely.

A group of half a dozen or so of Plumbers were shooting at a huge, ugly looking alien with the most advanced alien tec I've ever seen. They called for more back up but none came. The few that did come didn't end up helping much. The alien seemed very strong, and too make matters worse, there had to be two dozen or so ships flying above the area. And worse yet: A huge ship that must have been the leader was landing.

And my Dad was running towards it, turning his watch, alone.

"Dad…" Devilyn trailed loudly.

"Grandpa!" I cried at the same time.

.

Kevin pulled to the side of the road before they climbed back here.

"What is it?" Grandpa Max asked.

I turned around my laptop that rested on my legs so they could see. Their eyes widened and they didn't hesitate on what followed.

"I know where that is, I'll get us here, Kevin…you get ready, I'm fine," he said patting his jean pocket.

I didn't know how he could fir alien tec in his pocket, but he's Grandpa Max, he has his ways. Kevin muttered something about it being his RV and wanting to drive as he pulled the toothpick from his mouth and shoved it in the little hole on a wall. Then the RV transformed, rows and rows of different alien tec lined the walls. I can't decide who's was cooler, Grandpa Max's RV or Kevin's. Every type of alien tec imaginable was in here! Kevin picked out a gun for himself and then tossed one to Devilyn, she caught it grinning. She ran her fingers up and down it once, I'm just taking a guess here, but that's probably one of her favorites. Devilyn can absorb metal-and I'm sure Kevin can too- but if there's no metal around guns would be needed.

"You can just use your mana right alien girl?" Kevin asked me.

"I barely know how to use my…_mana_, I can't help it if I just learned this about myself today!" I shrieked.

I was about to continue my rant when Kevin tossed me a small gun that wasn't as cool as his or Devilyn's. I frowned, that's so playing favorites. Then he picked a gun out for Mickey, it took a while. He sighed before handing it to him. The RV stopped and Grandpa while Kevin was handing it to him. It was a pretty big gun. I frowned. Now that's really not fair!

"You stay here, if anyone evil looking enters shoot them," Kevin told him turning towards the door. Then he turned back to the boy. "And we are not evil looking!" he snapped.

Mickey nodded, looking frightened as he went to sit in the arm chair that was a few feet from the door.

Kevin walked out the door-gun at ready- and gestured for me and Devilyn to follow. Kevin closed the door behind us and locked it.

Grandpa was already outside holding a massive gun at ready. Grandpa and Kevin ran ahead as Devilyn and I followed behind.

"This isn't fair, you all have cool, big guns and all I have is this thing," I complain to Devilyn as I dangled it above the ground with my thumb and forefinger.

All Devilyn did was grin and continue to run. Did she know something I didn't? Well at least the gun's lightweight and easy to carry, that's a good thing…I think.

.

Kevin and Grandpa shot at the head ship, trying to disable it. Kevin's gun shot red blasts and Grandpa's shot orange ball like bullets and if you held the trigger long enough dart like things would form. Devilyn shot at the huge, ugly looking alien with the other plumbers; I didn't see what her gun shot out with all the other Plumbers shooting as well. I held my gun with two hands, pointed towards the ground. A small ship zoomed in the sky above me. I held up the gun, fingers on the trigger and shot. An invisible vibration shot from the small gun, hit the ship, and the ship exploded in a small, loud, explosion. I stared at the gun in my left hand, eyes wide.

"So he wasn't playing favorites after all and it is fair!" I cried as another ship flew above me and I shot it and it blew up. I grinned, thinking off all the amazing possibilities this gun could do.

This was going to be fun.

**Say...things are just going uphill with this story! It's getting real good ;)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**K, so here's the next chapter you've been waiting for! ^^ I thank all of our readers! ^^**

**Barbie girl 22: I know right? hmm...read on..**

**A BEN FAN benlie fan: I know! Her gun is epic! ...yes...I was watching TV and it talked about a spray more effective than pepper spray...forgot what it was...**

**WritersWand and _Jojo_**

**Backbone**

**Chapter 7**

**Jojo's  
**

All right, so, we killed aliens for a good, fifteen minutes. But, then my gun died on me. I started hitting it but, that failed. I groaned and looked around, quickly whipping away some plumber's big alien gun. He started shouting at me but I ignored him and absorbed the metal and tossed it back at him.

"Calm it dude, my gun died and I need to improvise." I snapped at him as I turned around coated in metal and went back at the aliens, beating them to a pulp easily. I was metal, they weren't, its simple math really. Soon I found myself by dad. He looked at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he shot at the ship again. "What happened to your gun?" I shrugged and looked at him.

"No, he's somewhere inside there I think. I haven't seen him y-" Dad started but then a rumbling came from inside the ship and we looked at it. Up from the top, a different looking, manta ray like alien busted out from the top of the ship with a plumber badge looking thing on his chest. "Found him." Said dad, rolling his eyes. "That kid always needs to get all the glory, doesn't he?" Dad muttered, annoyed.

"That's him?" I asked, looking at dad. "I was expecting something more…human…less giant, flying fish." I trailed.

"He went alien, as normal." Dad explained. "He's got this watch that you need to stay away from. It turned me into a freak three times. The first, I was eleven, I couldn't stop changing into his aliens cause I absorbed some of that things energy. Next, I was still eleven, and again, some weird discharge turned me into some mutant thing from his watch. Then when I was almost seventeen, after all the other messed up shit that's happened to me before went away, the discharge from the stupid watch turned me into a weird…mix of random materials. That damn thing is so annoying…" He trailed. "I hope that someone kills it." I laughed a bit as I watched my apparent 'Uncle' Ben fly about shooting some rays from his eyes. He landed on the ground and shot at the ship. It did major damage and the thing seemed to crumble down and the aliens ran off. The plumbers chassed after it but one ran past Ben and after he left, a green flash went off of Ben and he seemed to transform back to normal. I looked at dad as Grandpa Max and Jen walked over to Ben. He sighed. "Come on; let's go say hi to your annoying uncle." He said, shaking his head and walking over to Ben. I followed quietly behind.

*Third Person to Mickey(it's meant to be short)*

Mickey sat inside the trailer, looking out the window as the noise went down. Then he heard growling from the table. In confusion he looked over to see something shocking. His eyes widened as he watched Devilyns Skelanimal, Maxx, growling at him. The animal pawed at the ground in alert with a kind of glare on its face as it growled at the boy. Mickey quickly got up and stumbled back. It growled more and jumped forward on the table.

"Okay, that is not normal!" Mickey shouted.

*Back to Devilyn*

We walked over to Ben who was standing there in the middle of Jen and Max hitting his watch. IT looked like a watch so I guess that's what I'll call it. He kept hitting the face of it but finally gave up with a loud groan and random mumbling. He had shaggy brown hair and a pair of jeans. Over his shoulders was a green jacket. He kept muttering things to his watch. That's when I noticed the watch had no face.

"What's wrong Ben?" Asked Max as he watched. "What's wrong with the watch?" Ben finally decided it was wise to take a good look at the thing.

"Its face is missing." Said Ben, pointing to his watch. I rolled my eyes.

"I figured that one out five minutes ago." I said, crossing my arms. I looked at dad who nodded to agree with me with his arms crossed as well. I looked back at Ben after that, he had a blank expression on his face as he looked at me.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up." He said, holding up his hands. "That cannot be Devilyn." He looked at Kevin. "She looks too much like this bastard to be Gwens kid." I glared at him.

"Don't you dare call my father that you little bitch!" I shouted at him. "Yes, I'm Devilyn. And I like that I look like him and not my mother who doesn't give a crap about me. So if you're going to call someone a bastard, call her one!" Everyone looked at me. "What? She doesn't. She cares more about Mickey and he's not even her kid." I muttered, crossing my arms. Dad patted me on the shoulder.

"Dev, calm down some. Every Tennyson hates me because of you." He told me quietly. "They like you but, not me all that much. Just, hide the Levin for a bit." I sighed.

"But he called you a bastard." I said quietly, looking at my dad.

"Its fine, I've been called worse." He said with a shrug. I looked back at the group who was now ignoring me and focused on Ben and his watch that he was trying to work. I was surprised Jen hadn't snapped at me yet. I guess she must have understood why I shouted at her dad who was again muttering some things at his watch. Suddenly, it seemed to crumble into dust. Ben looked at it, jaw agape. Dad and I started laughing.

"…Looks like you busted your watch dad." Said Jen, trying to keep herself from laughing to. His face was just so priceless!

"Ben, I think your hero days are over." Max said, chuckling some to himself.

"My watch just turned into dust!" Cried Ben, completely stunned by this small fact.

"Finally! Why couldn't it have done that…sixteen years ago? Really, I was sick of your annoying hero act." Dad said, still laughing. Ben started to whimper and Max patted him on the shoulder. Jen started laughing at that point and had to look away. Then Max looked at my dad with a serious face that snapped him out of laughing.

"I think Kevin, I and Ben have something to talk about." Said Max, now looking at Jen and me. "Go back to the RV girls; we'll be there in a minute." Jen didn't argue. She started back but I looked at Max.

"What are you going to be talking ab-" I stared but dad looked at me.

"Devilyn, get in the RV." He told me and something about the tone in his voice made me go. I listened and started walking back. I got to the door to hear random growling and other noises I really didn't get and I raised an eyebrow. I looked at Jen who was looking at me with a 'what the hell?' expression on her face. I opened the door and inside Mickey stood, swinging about an umbrella and on the table Maxx, yes Maxx, stood, wagging his tail and growling. But, the expression on the little dogs face wasn't mean…it was more playful. I started laughing as I walked in. Jen stepped in behind me.

"Mickey, he wants to play, not kill!" I cried out, looking back at the puppy on the table who looked at me with a happy face. He pawed the ground happily and barked at me. I walked over, past the frightened Mickey and picked Maxx up. Okay, I admit, this was weird and very unexpected but I always wanted a dog. Even if it was a non living, dead dog. I laughed a little as Maxx tried to lick me. I looked over to see Jen pressing her ear against an open window. She was eavesdropping. I came over and did the same, pressing my ear against the open window. I didn't hear anything. They came inside the trailer and I sat down. Jen did as well and Mickey put back the umbrella. Dad looked at me and laughed a bit at the barking Maxx. Ben and Grandpa Max where pretty confused.

"I should have never bought that thing from some weird fortune teller…" Dad trailed, shaking his head and walking up to the driver's seat. "Yeah, now Bens with us…." Trailed dad, sounding a bit bitter. So again, we went off with little talking. Maxx fell asleep, as did the other Max. Ben said nothing, just sat in a corner, every once in a while asking my dad if he could drive but dad always said no. After a few hours, we all fell asleep, except for my dad who I'm guessing stopped somewhere for the night.

*Back at the Gwen residence*

It was some time in the early morning. Morningstar woke up, memories flooding in and confusion swarming around his head. He sat up, trying to work out where he was. Wait….Gwen's house, he moved into Gwen's house. But, they got rid of his memories. Gwen stirred as she woke up and Mike looked over at her with a devilish grin.

"Why good morning, lovely Gwen." He said in a devilish tone and Gwen snapped awake. She quickly got up and Mike stood. She stepped back as he advanced.

"Y-you're not supposed to be back yet." Gwen stammered back as she back up against the door. "You're still supposed to be out of it, you're not meant to have your memories back." She looked over and grabbed her robe hanging from the hook beside the door.

"Well, I'm back. And I remember everything." He said with a grin. "Now, where's my son?" He asked, Mikes face went dead serious. "I know Kevin has him. Where are they? I need my son, Gwen. Without him I c-" He started but Gwen bolted out the door and swung her robe over her silk night gown. She flew down the hall and into the kitchen. Mike followed quickly. "Gwen, tell me and I may spare you." Hissed Morningstar. Gwen glared and lifted a hand. Quickly, a ball of energy hit Morningstar and sent him flying back into a wall.

"Get out of here Mike." She said in a dark, serious tone but Mike just laughed and picked himself off.

"Oh Gwen, you think you can beat me with your mana? You haven't used your powers in years." He said with a grin. Gwen looked around. Her riffle…she had to find it. She ran off again down the hall and up to a closest. Mike sighed and rolled his eyes and followed behind. "You can make it easier and tell me where Mickey is." Gwen ignored him and started tossing out the contents of the sheaf. She pulled out the riffle she found in the back. She smiled and grabbed it and turned around as Mike turned the corner. She cocked the gun. "What do you plan on doing with that?" Mike asked.

"Simple. You haven't fed on energy in years, Michel, you can't attack me. You can't defend yourself. You can easily die from a gun." Gwen said. But quickly, she regretted it as Mike started to think this over.

"Your right, I'll start with you." He said with a grin. Gwen's eyes widened and out of panic, she kicked Morningstar dead in the face. He fell back, bleeding, onto the ground. Gwen aimed the gun and kicked him in the side.

"Mike, you're getting out of here." She said, panting. "Or I will force you, either in a casket or by your free will." Mike said nothing but looked at his blood stained hand. Gwen opened a hand and her energy wrapped around Mike. He started struggling and Gwen started walking, dragging him behind in her energy grasp. She opened the back door and tossed him out, quickly chanting out a spell that surrounded her house in a protective like bubble. "That will keep him out." She muttered picking up her gun as Morningstar started banging on the force field. Gwen looked around, grasping her gun tighter then started down to the basement. She needed a drink. She had to have a drink. She walked over to the wine cellar which was a pretty large collection of wines. She positioned the gun so she could hold it under her arm and lifted up a few of the bottles. Where was that bottle? That's when she found it. IT had been ageing for an extra sixteen years, the name it had was faded from Gwen's memory. But, it was her favorite. Kevin found it and they drank a bit. They drank a lot a bit before Devilyn came around. As much as Gwen wanted to drink then, she didn't. She'd come to find when she was worried or nervous, she drank a lot. Like when her book was pending being published, she was drinking a lot. She looked at the bottle and repositioned her riffle to her hand and she walked upstairs again. The pounding on the door had stopped and Gwen sat down by the kitchen table, setting down the wine bottle and getting up to get some glassed. She pulled out a few from habit and set them down on the table. She went to get the phone. She had to call Kevin. She picked up the phone then walked back to the table. She dialed the number and set the phone to speaker and set it down on the table. Gwen poured herself a drink as the phone rang. "Come on," Gwen whispered to herself before taking a sip of her wine. "Kevin, pick up. For once in your life be useful." She took another sip of her wine as the voice on the other end of the line picked up in the most inconvenient moment.

"Hello, you've reached Kevin Levin, how can I help you?" The usual, New York City like voice picked up. Some other voices where audible in the background and Kevin snapped at them. "Hey! I'm on the phone."

"With what? Some of your weird pals?" Asked a voice that sounded like Bens. Kevin groaned and Gwen would have spit out her drink if she had some still in her mouth.

"Hey…Kevin…was that Ben?" Gwen asked eyes wide.

"Yes, regrettably." Muttered Kevin. "His watch is busted and now he's with us because the old man, Max is here to with Bens kid Jen, you remember her? Devilyn wanted to give Jen her middle name." Kevin laughed a bit and the memory made Gwen smile.

"Wait, what?" Gwen heard Devilyn in the background. "I wanted to give up my middle name? I love my middle name!" She cried out.

"You loved it so much you wanted to give it to Jen over there." Said Kevin.

"What is your middle name?" Asked Jen curiously, Gwen pieced it together because Jens voice was hard to hear.

"It's Eli." Said Devilyns close voice. "Devilyn Eli Levin." Ben started laughing. "What? The E. Levin thing funny to you? What's your middle name? Kirby?" Ben stopped laughing and Devilyn did. "Oh my god Eli is a ten times better middle name then Kirby! Kirby's some pink puff ball!" Kevin had to laugh some and Ben murmured something. Gwen shook her head.

"Anyway, Kevin, if you put the phone on speaker, take it off." She paused. "Please?"

Kevin did as Gwen asked. "Okay, it's off. What is it?" He asked and Gwen sighed.

"Kevin, Morningstar's back and I need you to tell Grandpa Max and Ben-" Gwen started. But, Kevin broke her off in midsentence

"Where's Morningstar? You're all right, right?" He asked quickly and sternly. Gwen sighed, taking another swig of her drink.

"Yes, I'm fine. I got out my gun and now my house is surrounded by a lovely pink shield of energy. So, not only do my neighbors have something to rag on my about but Morningstar is out of my house and will stay out. But, that's not the problem." Gwen sighed and paused for a moment.

"What is it?" Asked Kevin, annoyance still on his voice. He always hated Morningstar, he hated him more when Morningstar was with Gwen.

"When he came back, he kept asking about Mickey. Protect that boy at all cost and let me talk to Grandpa Max. Tell Ben later; just don't tell the girls or Mickey all right?" Gwen asked.

"Why shouldn't I tell Devilyn?" Asked Kevin, even more annoyed. "She's your daughter, aren't you the slightest bit worried about her?" Gwen said nothing for a moment, taking another sip of her wine.

"Kevin, that's not what we're talking about." She said. "What we're talking about could be the end of the world or not."

"Who was that kids mom anyway?" Kevin asked, ignoring the question from Gwen. She rolled her eyes.

"Mike met a girl in collage. They dated for a bit, got married then had Mickey. They lived in New York City for a bit and Mickey's mom was in an accident and died. Mike didn't have the heart to leave, she was a New Yorker. The whole city reminded him of her. Anyway, remember? That's where I met him again, my book signing in New York City. You asked this after you saw he was at the house when he was going to have dinner with me when you came to pick up Devilyn a few years back! Do you remember nothing?" Gwen asked, now annoyed herself. Kevin laughed and Gwen drank that last of the wine in her glass and went to poor more.

"I remember the things important to me, not the ass holes who annoy me, all right?" Kevin said. Gwen almost spit out her drink.

"Kevin! One, Mickeys somewhere in that RV, I don't want you swearing up a storm around him. Two, Mikes a really nice guy when he's not crazy, don't call him an ass hole! You'll just make more of an ass out of yourself." Gwen shouted. She barely ever swore, just when she was angry, and usually angry at Kevin. Or the rare moment she was so worried and caught up in work she drank too much.

"Why is Mickey so important to you anyway?" Asked Kevin. "One, I'm sure he's heard it all already. Two, you never told me to keep shut about anything around Devilyn."

"Well, she's sixteen now!" Gwen tried to argue. "Why would I have to?"

"The first time me and Devilyn took the RV out it was about a month when she was ten. You never told me anything then but keep out of trouble." Kevin corrected. Gwen sighed.

"You know, just get Grandpa Max on the phone, now." Said Gwen, not willing to get in an argument she'd surely lose.

"Allright, just one question first." Kevin said and Gwen could see the grin on his face through the phone. She rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Break into the wine yet?" He asked.

"Yes." Gwen said simply. "Now get Grandpa Max on the phone." She ordered.

"All right, all right. Give me a second."

*Back to Devilyn and the gang again."

"Yo, Max, Gwen wants to talk to you." Dad shouted back into the RV, covering his cell phone with his hand with his feet rested up on the dash board. Grandpa Max got up and walked over to him and dad handed the cell phone to Max. Dad got up and walked over to us as Grandpa started talking on the phone. Ben just sat where he did, looking around. Little Maxx was awake and quite happy as he ran around on the table. Jen was using her laptop but watching every once in a while. Mickey yawned and looked at me.

"Devil, your dads behind you." Said Mickey, pointing to his shoulder. I rolled my eyes and looked back at dad.

"I guessed Mickey." I said, waving at my dad.

"Is anyone hungry?" He asked. The three of us slowly raised our hands. As did uncle Ben who got up and walked over.

"I'm starving. I want food. Kevin, get me food. Please?" Ben pleaded with dad giving him a puppy dog look and Kevin crossed his arms.

"You're old enough to get your own food Ben." He said, turning around to Ben and giving him a light shove. "So go on." Ben grumbled some to himself and walked back to the corner and sat down. Now my dad wasn't one for cooking so, he took out a box of cereal and plopped it down onto the table in front of us. "Have fun; don't kill each other over it." He said with a grin and walked off. Mickey poked the box and I looked around then stood up to get bowls from the cabinets. I sat down and passed them out then shook some cereal in the bowl and some onto the table for Maxx who happily jumped over with a bark and started eating them up. I handed the box to Mickey and started eating. Once everyone at the table got something to eat, Grandpa Max got off the phone and I looked up at him to see a very worried and shocked expression.

"Kevin, start the RV. Go as fast as you can. We need to get Mickey as far away as possible." He said, moving out of the way of the driver's seat.

"I call shot gun!" Said Ben. I stood up.

"No, I get shot gun. I'm his co pilot." I said simply with a grin on my face as dad sat down.

"Hey, let the old man take shot gun." He said, putting his hands on the drivers wheel. "Anyway, what's with the rush Max?" Asked dad. Grandpa Max sat down and buckled himself in.

"Gwen used her mana to try to pin point where Morningstar went. She said from what she understands is that he's reading off Mickey's energy and he's coming. We have to move now." Grandpa Max ordered and just like that, the RV shot off.

**Yay! ^^ ...wait..now I have to think of my chappie! =-=**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Jojo: _To the readers, Jojo here. I'm sorry for taking so long but I'm so happy someone's commented on Gwen's current behavior but also on the fact that Kevin still loves her. Ah, yes, the things that this leaves open for the future. Don't worry, Gwen will start being less…herish as the story goes on. So, enjoy! And thank you so much for reading this so far. I'm also sorry about how long it took for an update, enjoy! And don't worry, the action kind of slowed down but don't worry, it'll pick up again real soon.  
_WritersWand: _Yay! ^^ i read it! Oh wait...I have to write another chapter now! T.T Anyways, thanks for reading, it's also partly my fault for the delay and time lapse between chapters since I couldn't think of a chapter after Jojo's last one =-= **

**black rose97: I know right? Devilyn is amazing. ;) ...jen ehh ben? pwned by a 16 year old is what he likes to do? Jen is 15..unless your talking about Dev...nvm.**

**Barbiegirl22: haha, I always loved your reviews, but your right =P **

**A BEN FAN benlie fan: haha, thanx**

**Twikadevra: -I tend to do the same thing you do when I review fanfics. haha. Yeah, Gwen is a witch...- w + b... for reading! ^^  
**

.

Chapter eight

.

The RV went speeding down the road as fast as it could. Mickey, Jen and I had to brace us into our seats and I clung onto Maxx as if my life depended on it as the dog barked happily. But, I looked over to see Ben sliding back on his stomach and started laughing. He must have fallen when the car shot off. Soon, Mickey and Jen noticed Ben sliding back then he eventually slammed into a wall and they laughed.

"Just hold on kids!" Called out Grandpa Max from the front, not like we were doing anything different. "Where are we going?" He asked my father. Dad took a hard, left turn and we slammed into the wall. Ben did as well and struggled to get himself back up.

"I don't know. Maybe if we can find somewhere with a bunch of other people and it'll set him off his game until we can figure something else out." Dad suggested. I sat up right again, getting used to the speed while Mickey was in panic. I looked over at him and for once begun to feel sorry for him. He was confused. His loving father, his only parent, was chasing after him right now to kill him. Or even worse.

"Why is my dad even doing this?" He asked, looking around. "What's going on?" He asked, looking over at me like I knew the answer. I shrugged. I didn't know. I looked over at Ben.

"You know anything? Because I don't." I told him, waiting for him to say something if anything. Ben looked up ahead to the front of the RV as if the answer was there.

"Can we at least tell them something about Morningstar?" Ben asked. My dad let out a frustrated groan. Bens question changed to, "is that a no?"

"Ben, we can do that later." Grandpa Max said. "Right now we need to focus on safety. Devilyn, how much weaponry is on this car? We need to be prepared." I looked around for the little tooth picks. The corner of the table they where normally on was empty. I cursed quietly to myself, realizing they fell off the table and with all the turns and such my dad was making, this was going to be hard. What to do, what to do…my eyes fell on Maxx, his tail wagging and his face happy. My face brightened. Maxx.

"Maxx," I whispered to the little puppy, "go find the bottle." I told him as his attention was fixed on me. "Go find the bottle." I repeated as Maxx hopped out of my arms and begun searching the ground. I looked back up at Grandpa Max. Maxx and Max, fantastic. This was about to get confusing. "Well, Grandpa, I'll show you as soon as I get some tooth picks."

"Toothpicks?" Asked Ben as Max passed by him as he ran about looking around for a tub of toothpicks. I looked back at Ben and nodded.

"Yes. Toothpicks." I repeated as Maxx hopped back on top of my lap with a bottle of colored toothpicks. I held my hand out and the little obedient creature dropped the bottle into my palm. I smiled a bit, taking one out and jabbing it into the tiny little spot of the wall and the car transformed into a technical play ground of weapons. "Is this enough for you all?" I asked and Grandpa Max laughed.

"Yes, yes it is, Devilyn." Said Grandpa Max. "Thank you." I nodded and held onto little Maxx. "Kevin, your plan sounds good but, he can still track Mickey, how do you plan on stopping that?" Grandpa Max asked. I looked over at my dad as he thought this over for a minute.

"We could find some tech or something that could mask over his...track ability for a bit until we can get far enough away to get a better idea." My dad said. "We need to buy ourselves as much time as we can as fast as we can." He went on, getting nods and murmurs in agreement. "He's probably slowed down, he's still weaker."

"So, where are we going to go?" I asked, thinking this through hard. I couldn't think of a thing but if I couldn't, my dad probably could. He understood tech and aliens better than I ever could dream off.

"I'd use my watch but…it's kind of gone…" Trailed Ben bitterly, Mickey and I laughed in return. "What! It's true! I could beat Morningstar back!" He cried and I rolled my eyes. Dad was right, this guy was over confident in himself.

"Ben, you can't do anything by yourself." My dad hissed out. "So shut your trap, you have nothing anymore." He told him, trying to keep himself calmer. From what I understood, my dad was not a Ben fan. At all.

"Hey! I got it!" Called out Jen. I looked over at her, as did Mickey and Ben seeing as dad and Grandpa Max couldn't. "We can get like, a lot of perfume. He'll smell like flowers! Not himself…'cause I have no idea what he smells like now…it's a weird mix of things." I looked over at Mickey, eye brow raised.

"I think I smell fine!" Cried out Mickey and I rolled my eyes.

"If he can track you, you smell bad, Mickey." I said simply. Mickey got confused and I sighed. "Your dad you idiot!" I cried out. "He's tracking you!"

"Oh…" Trailed Mickey, nodding to himself before looking confused yet again. "What's wrong with my dad?" He asked again, looking around. "Someone, please tell me!" He cried out and Ben sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell you." He said, holding onto the table. "See, we got rid of Mickeys dads memory and he went on with his life and did…Morningstar things but then he met some chick and produced you and I don't know what happened there but yeah…maybe she was a hooker or something…I think it was in LA! Yeah, that's it. He married a hooker chick in LA," I was getting very confused already. "And, and then he killed her because…he's a zombie and then he went to…um…where was it…Alaska! Yeah, he went to Alaska and met the great monkey of wisdom and the monkey told him that upon his first sons sixteenth birthday his true power is to be released! But its okay, we got four more years." Ben looked pleased with himself but the rest of us looked lost and confused.

"But…" Mickey trailed, "I'm ten and monkeys aren't native to Alaska." I nodded in agreement as Maxx barked at random like he understood.

"Wait, what! You're ten! Crap, this ruins my whole story!" Ben cried out, his hands flying up to his head with a horrified look on his face. "And it's a magic monkey! It can live where ever it wants!" I rolled my eyes then looked at Jen who seemed to be doing some math with her fingers.

"But…dad, if Mickeys ten, then we have six years and that's better than four right?" She asked, looking between us. "Right?" She asked again, waiting for someone to tell her she was right.

"That'd be right if Bens story made any sense at all." My dad said and I nodded, agreeing yet again. "Ben, your story has all the facts wrong!"

"No I do not!" Ben cried. "Julie was right! She always is! It's her job with life to make sense!" I started laughing.

"If that's logic to this Julie lady then the two of you live in some weird, hippie universe." I said, laughing some more.

"What does Julie have to do with anything?" Asked my dad. "How should she know about this stuff? Ben, I think you're getting this wrong. Are you sure she wasn't watching TV?" Ben opened his mouth then closed is he thought this over for a second.

"…Maybe she was watching TV…" Ben trailed, thinking this over for another moment. "Yeah…that might have been a TV show she was telling me about."

"There's a TV show about Magic monkeys in Alaska?" I asked, eye brow raised. Ben rubbed his head and shrugged.

"Maybe it was a lot of different TV shows…or maybe it was a dream…we'd need to ask Julie." Ben said, shrugging before he sat down. "Well, I tried." He said, stretching out his arms with a yawn. "Are we at the mall yet so we can make this kid smell like fruit?" I laughed. A fruity smelling Mickey. That would be funny.

.

We stopped at the mall, leaving dad and Max inside as me, Ben and Jen went inside with Mickey to fruit him up. We blended in well in the mob of people in the mall and basically looked like a normal group of people, not matter how UN normal we where. We stopped at every store with some sort of perfume and got as many free samples as we could get on Mickey, occasionally buying some cheep sent to spray on the boy. It wasn't too long before Mickey begun to small like garbage and flowers. So, right now, I was watching Ben and Jen spin Mickey around in circles and spray him with two new smells as I leaned up against the wall. We were in a clothing store but we were in the jewelry and perfume section, which got us lots of stares but, oh well. I yawned a bit before stretching out my arms and looked around, my red hair falling in perfect placement over my left, green eye.

"Hey, you think if we bundle him up it'll make his mana harder to find?" I asked, grinning a bit mischievously. I wanted to make this hell on him. I looked back over as Mickey looked at me with wide, sad eyes. "If you're going to be tortured I'm going to make sure it's as painful as I can make it." I told him, crossing my arms loosely as Ben laughed some.

"You know, that might help but, I don't know how the mana thing works." Ben said as he stopped spraying and sighed. "My bottles dead…" He trailed to himself as he looked for a garbage bin. Jen kept spraying Mickey as Ben walked off, probably looking for somewhere to ditch the empty perfume bottle.

"Hopefully this works…" Trailed Jen, stopping for a moment to see if her bottle was close to running out. "It seems to be doing fine so far." Jen said, sounding proud of herself. I rolled my eyes and blew some of the hair from my face and watched it fall back into its place. "Cleaver wasn't it?" She asked. Mickey shrugged just before Jen sprayed him in the face. She laughed as he coughed.

"I guess." He said as he coughed more. "But, how is me smelling like poop going to help us?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe it could act kind of like a cloaking device but for mana." I said, standing up straight. "Manas read off of everything, it's basically your energy so, with the perfume, maybe it could kind of confuse the energy with its own and kind of set your dad off his game a little bit." I explained, watching my hands move around in small gestures. "Really, all this is about is gaining some time and hopefully confusing him." I explained, wishing I was back in the RV with my dad. My vacation only seemed to be getting more and more exciting but, that just made it worse and worse for me and my dad time.

.

*Meanwhile Grandpa Max and Kevin*

.

Grandpa Max and Kevin didn't say much. The two men just stayed in there, in their seats for a long time. Kevin chewed on a tooth pick, his arm rested on the arm rest as his feet sat on top of the dash. He looked around, watching cars pull in and out. He didn't like this much either. He just liked spending the summers with his little girl, the saving the world thing was old and done. But, he didn't say anything. There where to many Tennyson's around for his comfort to talk so, he kept his mouth shut. But old Max didn't seem to share the notion of staying quiet.

"Kevin, we need to talk." Max said and Kevin sighed, having a short lived flash back to sixteen years ago. Oh yes, the talks. Eventually, Max had racked up to a few of those talks and eventually, on his mother's part, Kevin found himself back on the streets and living in his car.

"Max, listen, I'm not sixteen." Kevin started, looking over at Max and taking the toothpick from his mouth. "I'm sure I've out grown those talks about Devilyn and crime and all that shit s-" Kevin was cut off by a laughing Max.

"You think now I'd bring that up? Not like we can stop her now, Devilyns sixteen! It's a waste of time nagging at you about her now." He said with a laugh. He shook his head with a good sigh. "No, no, Kevin. I want to tell you something." Max corrected, looking over at Kevin with a bright smile. "I just want to tell you, you're defiantly not my first choice for the best parent award." Max started. Kevin leaned back in his seat, arms behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling of his RV. He wasn't sure what to be expecting out of this talk right now. "When I heard Gwen was pregnant, I was sure you'd leave before the kid was born. I was so positive, I was ready to put up a bet on it but…then Devilyn was born and you where there. And, you had this little gleam in your eye like my wife told me I had when I first saw my kids." He took a pause as Kevin looked at the old man with a blank face. "Then I started to see that you cared. But, then you left. Gwen never explained why, she just said it had to do with you getting extra money and she wanted no part of it. And now I see you with her again and she looks at you like some sort of idol." Max took another pause and laughed some more. "And, you know, you still have that little gleam in your eye like nothing in the world is more important than that little girl."

"That's because to me nothing is." Kevin said almost immediately. His face was barren from emotion as Max looked over at him. The old man smiled a little.

"And you know, out of all three of them. Gwen, Ben, Julie. Kevin, I have to hand it to you. You're the best. I'm pretty much act as Jens back up parents; I know how it is for you. And I just got to say, I'm impressed with how far you've gotten from what I thought to what you've become. You've turned into a dad, a good one." Kevin smiled a little. Finally, a talk that didn't end with screaming.

"Thanks." Kevin replied, turning his head to look back out the front window with his hands behind his head. "I just wish Gwen cared just as much…Devilyn's alone at home, she's alone at school. She's alone everywhere. I get that's Gwens busy but, she completely isolated herself when she was working on the book, then it became a hit then she got so busy then Morningstar came…" Kevin stopped and sighed, not sure how to keep going.

"Why did you leave Kevin?" Asked Max. "It's not much like you to give up things without a fight." Kevin said nothing for a moment before looking at Max.

"Gwen told me to…" He trailed. "I did what she asked, I always did. It's what you do for the ones you love." Kevin said, sounding a little more bitter then normal at the memories. He never liked leaving them but…Gwen wanted it. Gwen was the smart one with the plans.

"When'd you stop loving her?" Grandpa Max asked Kevin. Kevin looked over at the old man, meeting his eyes with an almost distraught look.

"Who said I ever stopped?"

.

*Back to Devilyn and the others*

.

So, we walked around the mall, heading to the exit with a horrible smelling boy in the front of us. God, Mickey stunk like a skunk. I covered my nose to try and protect myself from his horrible sent but, all attempts failed and I gave up after we got through the crowd of people and headed out of the door to the parking lot. The RV was easy to point out in the sea of cars and I almost laughed. It was so big compared to the cars. I shook my head and quickly ran down to the RV. I opened the door and ran over to my dad.

"God, I love this thing, it smells normal!" I cried out as dad laughed. He looked over at me and patted me on the head as I took in a big whiff of the trailer. It had a faint sent of cigarette smoke still from before I got my dad to quit smoking last year. I sighed, that one little scent just never went away. "It's true, wait for Mickey to walk in here and stink this place up…" I trailed, looking around. I sat back down on the kitchen bench and stretched out my arms. "They'll be here soon." I assured, looking over at little Maxx, jumping about happily on the table. He barked at me, wagging his tail slightly faster and I smiled a bit and picked him up. "Hello, Maxx." I cooed, rubbing my nose up against his and laughed a little. Then I heard the door of the RV open. I looked over to see Mickey walking in, bringing his mixed smell in with him. I had to laugh as I watched my dad's reaction. He plugged his nose with his fingers as he waved his hand about.

"Oh god, you stink, Morningstar Jr." Dad said, his voice sounding nasal. I laughed as did Grandpa Max. Ben and Jen followed in behind as Mickey rolled his eyes and sad down on the seat across from me. Jen sat beside him and the RV started.

"So, what are the odds of this actually working?" Ben asked as he leaned up against the wall. I felt the RV drive out of its parking space. I held the small Maxx close as I tried to ignore Mickeys stench.

"Probably very little." My dad replied. "It'll probably just confuse Morningstar if he can smell Mickey. He'll think is kids a garbage dump and go away." Me and Jen laughed a bit as Uncle Max stayed quiet.

"I honestly do not see how he smells. I've smelled worse." Grandpa Max said and with that we all started laughing even more.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for such the long wait for this update! (omg I made a rhyme! xD) anyways, I wanted to give Jojo a break since she had such a long list of things to write for but then she asked me when I was going to update and I was like "uhhhh" so yeah...I put that on my list right after Opposites Attract (I had to meet my deadline!) So anyways. here to goes! but first, we have to issue a few things.  
Disclaimer: We own nothing but our OC's and plotline!**

*****remember: the italic name in the centered heading is the person who wrote the chapter***  
**

**A thank you goes out to all the people who clicked (story or author) favorite or story alert or author alert! ^^ thanks for the reviews too!**

**Barbiegirl 22: I know right? P-U! thanks!**

**District 666: Shut up TBB, no one wants you here. xD Just kidding! Thanks**

**Twinkadevra: thanks. and she is isn't she?**

**A BEN FAN benlie fan: thanks I 3 it too  
**

**_WritersWand_ and Jojo**

**Backbone**

**Chapter 9**

**My Epic Fail  
**

I sat on the bench next to Mickey, clutching the edge of the table so the speeding, swerving RV wouldn't slam me into Mickey or on the floor.  
With my hands busy I tried my best to ignore the…_fragrant_ aroma next to me. Ha. Fragrant aroma my ass. Overwhelming stench was more like it.  
The boy next to me smelled of a roses and a dumpster. A dumpster no one has taken care of for a week in the hottest time of summer with a moldy pizza or to in it and a dozen of dying roses someone had thrown in there to try to cleanse the smell. P-U!  
I was beginning to think that the smell wasn't going to work. "Does this Morningstar dude track people with his nose?" I asked.  
Devilyn slapped her forehead. "No you idiot! I thought we just went over this!"  
"I must not have been paying attention. Sor-ry!" I snapped.  
Dad stood up gripping the edge of the counter to steady himself. "Guys, I know we've been on the road for a while with each other but there's no reason to be cranky!"  
"Shut up Ben, this isn't one of your clichéd movies," Kevin sighed from the wheel.  
Dad opened his mouth to speak but suddenly closed it. His cheeks puffed out and he gagged. He ran to the bathroom and the next thing we heard was retching sounds.  
He didn't close the door or turn on the fan (and the RV was moving so the puke was probably going all over the road…ew…) so if the RV already smelled atrocious it smelled a thousand times worse now seeing that it WAS the middle of summer…well…beginning, but same thing.  
"Urg! I hate this! It's all Max's fault! If he didn't have to go do plumber stuff you wouldn't be here and neither would Ben!" Devilyn screamed.  
"Don't blame my Grandpa! Blame your Dad for going to one of those Alien convention things! If he hadn't gone then we wouldn't be here so don't think you're the only one hating this!" I screamed back.  
"My Dad has to make money somehow! Do you know how hard it is to keep a job these days? Very, that's right. So don't you go bringing my Dad into this!" Devilyn cried.  
I looked over at the ten year old boy watching us wide eyed. "Why are we fighting each other when the real problem's right here? Grandpa and I didn't bring him here so don't blame us! It's Mickey's fault! If it wasn't for him we could all be living our normal, care-free summers!" I cried throwing up my arms.  
"You know, for being such an ass you're actually kind of smart," Devilyn said, voice softer.  
"Mickey's the problem! Why do we even need to help him? What has he ever done for us? Let's just let his dad find him and have no more worries!"  
"I never liked him anyways," Devilyn said through gritted teeth.  
We stood up, looming over Mickey.  
"Devilyn? Jen? What's going on? I-"Mickey started before the RV slammed on its brakes at the side of the road.  
Devilyn was bounced back into her seat. I flipped over so my stomach was on the table and my chest up on the seat next to Devilyn's lap.  
There was a loud noise from the bathroom so we assumed Ben had fallen back into the bathtub. No noise followed so he must be unconscious.  
Mickey slammed forward into the table, hit his head, and was still.  
Devilyn leaned forward and put two fingers to the side of his neck. "He's out cold," she said sitting back down.  
Grandpa Max and Kevin scrambled out of the drivers area of the RV.  
Grandpa raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing on the table Jennifer?"  
I lifted my head and pointed to Kevin. "Because of his reckless driving!"  
"What do you mean?" Kevin asked putting on a confused look that he probably used for human police officers.  
I sighed and sat back in my seat. "Nothing,"  
Grandpa noticed Mickey. "What's wrong with him?"  
"Don't worry. The little twerp's just out," Devilyn said coolly.  
Kevin looked around. "Where's the punk?"  
"You mean my Dad?" I asked.  
Kevin nodded.  
"Bathroom,"

Max walked over there and peeked in. He walked back. "He's out too," he sighed.  
"Why did we stop?" Devilyn asked, her Maxx puppy panting happily. Max and Maxx? Urg.  
"We decided it's time to tell you what you need to know," Grandpa said.  
"And it's better that Ben and Mickey aren't fully here so things won't become…difficult," Kevin added.  
"What?" I asked confused. "I get why Mickey can't know-it's probably about him-but why can't my dad know?"  
"Because he takes things too far," Devilyn said rolling her eyes.  
"Precisely," Grandpa said.  
There was silence for a few moments.  
"Um, Max, your little speech is great and all but it doesn't do much if you don't explain," Devilyn sighed.  
"Oh, well, I know the kid can be quite annoying and you're all getting used to each other, but I promise in time everything will be alright," Grandpa began.  
"So suck it up and deal with it," Kevin summarized what Grandpa said.  
Devilyn sighed and slumped down in her seat.  
"Morningstar was a horrible dude, he would drain the energy from teenage girls and control them like zombies," Kevin started himself.  
"Pervert," Devilyn mumbled.  
Grandpa continued. "His son Mickey-"he nodded over to the unconscious boy-"is special, so Morningstar will be using all his power to find him. Mickey radiates a real strong energy so we need to do everything we can to keep him-and us too- down to a minimal on his…radar,"  
"From what you said it seems he can track anyone's energy," Devilyn said bored stroking her Maxx.  
"Sort of, he can get the general idea of where someone is but it doesn't help much, but like I said before: Mickey radiates a real strong energy so it would be quite easy," Grandpa explained.  
"Does he still radiate energy when he's unconscious?" I asked.  
"I'm not sure, it probably does tone down a little…" he trailed.  
"Great! Can we test it? I have my baseball stuff in the back!" I said, getting excited.  
"No!" Max scolded.  
I pouted. "Aw, and I really wanted to hit him with my bat,"  
"You still have still managed to not tell us why Morningstar wants Mickey so bad," Devilyn pointed out.  
Max sighed. "Mickey is basically a generator. He emits and endless amount of energy,"  
When Devilyn and I just stared at him Kevin spoke up.  
"Mickey emits enough energy that if he's…hooked up he can power the whole universe, therefore, manipulating the energy right he can…well…do whatever he wants. You know, Morningstar stuff," he explained.  
"And since the universe is ever expanding Mickey will have to be 'hooked up' 24/7, he will have no life whatsoever," Devilyn realized.  
Then I got it. "He'll be a machine,"  
Grandpa nodded. "Exactly,"  
Then I had an idea. I remembered something Devilyn explained to Mickey and I earlier…

_"Mana reads off of everything, it's basically your energy"_

We all knew my perfume idea wasn't going to work. Morningstar didn't track his son by his nose. The best thing we may get out of it is that he may turn back thinking he found an abandoned dumpster by mistake.  
"Mana is energy right? So if I envelop my mana around Mickey it will hide his, right?" I asked.  
Grandpa Max nodded. "It should probably work,"  
"That is, if you're able to do it, you're new to this alien thing aren't you?" Kevin asked.  
"…I just found out what I could do when I first met you guys…and shot you…" I trailed.  
There was a pause until Kevin spoke again:  
"Have you been practicing?"  
"…No, not at all actually…" I trailed, feeling stupid that I even told them my idea if I wasn't able to do it.  
"Well, we can always ask Gwen, she managed to put a bubble around her whole house," Grandpa noted.  
"Forgetful much old man? Gwen's back in Bellwood, and if you haven't noticed we're kind of on the run and can't backtrack," Kevin rolled his eyes.  
"Where are we even heading?" I asked.  
"I have somewhat of an idea…" Kevin trailed. He didn't expand any more on the topic, partly because he didn't want to, and partly because Devilyn spoke:  
"If Morningstar is tracking us why are we sitting here? Shouldn't we move?" She asked.  
There were a couple moments of awkward silence before Grandpa lifted himself off the couch and to the driver's seat. He slammed on the gas and we sped off, of course we weren't swerving around like before.  
"Why aren't you driving Dad?" Devilyn asked.  
"Well, since Gwen is kind of…unavailable at the moment we kind of have to go with our last…hope…" Kevin trailed.  
"Jen," Devilyn said in a bored tone.  
I ran a hand through my short black hair nervously. Not sure what I was doing I held my hands together and formed a small ball of pink energy between my palms. My hands weren't stable and as I tried to enlarge it my control broke and the mana disappeared.  
Kevin sighed. "I've seen better,"  
Devilyn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, from you, like when you shot us back at the alien tech dealership,"  
I nodded and put my hands together again. The pink energy formed to the size of my two fists held together.  
"Seeing as she actually gets it over Mickey how is she supposed to keep it up long enough?" Devilyn asked.  
"Well, Gwen-I mean your mom- is holding up a pink bubble around her whole house-and you know how big that is-so it can't be too hard to keep one around one small boy. She probably just has to keep a small portion of her mind open to the mana-like these aliens always have-and be close enough to him," Kevin explained.  
The mana grew in my hands until it was about Mickey's size. I moved the energy over to him and as I was putting it around the unconscious boy something snapped, I lost focus, and the mana burst and hit the walls all around Mickey.  
I groaned. "I guess I need a little more practice," I said attempting a meek smile.  
"A little?" Kevin asked with a raised eyebrow.  
My eyes narrowed in annoyance.  
Devilyn sighed. "There goes our '_last hope_'"

**So...this chapter's spacing looks real weird O.o but no matter. it's more of a filler, in my opinion it has little to do with furthering the plot besides having some explanations and ideas. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update guys! but it's here now so it's all good ^^**

**A BEN FAN benlie fan: Yup...sorry D: but thankys**

**Now, the rest of the author's note is from our one and only Jojo/Spacewolf!**

**To the readers, sorry to keep you waiting! D= I hope you enjoy the chapter! Don't worry, it'll get more exciting soon, I promise. Everythings coming togeather**

**WritersWand and _Jojo_**

**Backbone**

**Chapter 10**

***Morningstar, 3rd person*.**

The smell of gasoline wafted through the air along with the scent of cheep beer as Michael Morningstar stood in front of the counter at the gas station. Behind the counter in front of the array of lottery tickets stood an overweight, middle age man lighting a cigarette. He inhaled and soon the aroma of cigarette smoke was added to the collection of smells. Mike quietly looked around, closing his eyes in an attempt to get a pinpoint his son's location. He could get a read of the mana but, it was slightly more difficult. Something was interfering just the tiniest bit, other manas from what Mike guessed was perfumes and cologne. It didn't make things to much more difficult but it was enough for Mike to notice the stupid plan Ben and his team thought up. Mike remembered what he was doing and put some candy he had grabbed onto the counter. He watched the heavy smoker type in something in the cash register. Maybe after he bought some candy, which Mike had to buy in order to stay in the store or else the owner threatened to kick him out for just standing around like he had been, he would steal the energy out of this cashier. Energy is energy.

"That'll be three fifty." The smoker said in a deep, gruff voice as he held out his hand. Morningstar nodded and took out his leather wallet. He opened it up and went to grab a couple of dollars when his eyes stopped on a picture in confusion. It was of him and a beautiful, blonde haired woman in New York City. He quietly looked over the picture and noticed a second one behind it. He took that one out and it had the woman and Mickey in it. He flipped it over, in an attempt to figure out who this blonde haired woman was and found on the back in his neat hand writing 'Stephanie and Mickey' followed by a year that's importance he disregarded. Stephanie…almost in an instant small thoughts came back to a time Mike didn't remember this side to himself. When he'd met Stephanie at collage he had been normal without the memory of anything that he'd done. Quietly, he put the picture back as his mind relayed events. Suddenly, he was torn away from remembering when the cashier repeated himself. "Three fifty." Morningstar looked at the man and then the candy then shook his head.

"Never mind, I don't want the candy." Mike said, sorting out the thoughts in his head before coming to a final decision. He held out his hand. "But, have a nice day…"

.

*Back to the gang. Devilyn first person*

.

We sat around the smelly RV as Grandpa drove around. No one talked and the only noise coming out from anywhere was the TV and the RV itself as it drove. Maxx was asleep and so was Ben. He was passed out cold on the floor and with every turn or movement he would end up moving about the back of the RV. It was more interesting then the Sumo Slammers show Mickey was watching to intently as my dad sat in another chair, trying to call someone on the phone. I looked over at him as he sighed and typed in the number.

"Who are you calling?" I asked, my face molding in a confused and worried look. "What's wrong dad?" The sad look on his face left me worried. I got up and walked over to him as he looked at me.

"It's nothing. I'm calling your mother to see what to do about this mana thing." Was his response. I rolled my eyes. Mother…I hated her just as much as the bits inside of me loved her. He set the phone to speaker and let it ring.

Finally, the other line picked up. "Hello?" Asked my mother's voice. "Kevin, I have caller ID, what do you need now?" She asked.

"Hey, Gwen. I have a question." My dad said. "We're trying to figure out how to mask Mickeys energy as much as possible. Try tracking him. I want to see if this weird perfume tactic works." Mom laughed at the perfume bit and so did dad. "What? That's our only idea the moment!"

"All right, I'll see." Mom said in reply. I looked at dad who seemed a little happier with himself. I wasn't sure why. Maybe because he was talking to mom again. I wasn't sure but, after a while, mom spoke again. "It doesn't do much. It just kinda makes him fuzzy. Everything has mana, so the perfume has some but not enough to do anything that's going to help you mask him. Sorry, Kev." Dad sighed.

"It's all right. I'll take it by your calmness you've been drinking a bit." Dad replied, now smiling a bit like he had dirt on mom. Mom groaned.

"No. I'm not drinking. I was drinking the other night when I was stressed out as all get out! Now I'm nice and calm." She retorted. I couldn't help but laugh there. So did dad.

"Very calm, Gwen." Dad replied. "Very calm indeed." There was no reply so, dad kept on talking. "Anyway, Gwen, you think there's anyway we can get Mickey off the grid?" He asked. Mom thought it over in more silence before she replied.

"Well, there might be some technology that does it." She said. "You have to still have some connections, Kevin." Dads face grew grim as mom went on. "Maybe one of your friends can get your some tech to help you in this situation." He sighed.

"And I have just the person." Dad told mom as I heard groaning from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Ben sitting up and rubbings his head. I laughed. He looked like he was drunk as he sat up, confused and dazed. "Gwen, you have any way of tracking an old friend of mine?" Dad asked and I remembered he was still talking to mom. I looked over as I waited a response from the other line.

"You're going to talk to her aren't you?" Asked mom, her voice sounding slightly bitter. "I wish you didn't. I never liked her much." Dad laughed a little, rolling his eyes.

"Gwen, she's the only person I know who would have something to block off Mickeys energy reading. Or at least be able to tell me where to get something to do the job." Dad explained. "I'm pretty sure I know where she is but, I'm not positive. Help your son-" With that dad struck a nerve with mom.

"Son?" She asked, angered. "Mickey is not my son!" She cried, aggravated. Dad rolled his eyes and so did I. She treated him like it, he might as well be.

"You care more about him then you do about me." I told her. "Might as well make the little pain in the ass your son. You two already have so much in common." Ben looked over at me, annoyed with my comment probably. I looked over at him with a simple look on my face that said 'What? You know it's true.'

Mom took a moment to respond. "She's at some biker joint. I'm guessing that's where you guessed she would be. Bye." And she hung up. Dad sighed and looked over at me, eyebrow raised.

"You just really like making her feel bad about herself." He said, rolling his eyes before getting up. I didn't bother with a response. I just sat back down next to Mickey and Jen.

"She doesn't care about me, I don't need to care about her feelings." I replied, kicking my feet onto the table. Maxx jumped into my lap, curling up. Everything got tense and quiet. I looked over at Ben who looked mad, as did my dad and Grandpa. Jen and Mickey…they just looked nervous about whatever was coming next. I wasn't going to bring up an argument. Not now. "So, where's this biker joint?" I asked, looking out the window.

"Not far…just be patient." Came my father's reply.

.

A few hours later dad pulled up near a restaurant. I instantly saw the place was packed with motorcycles. Not like I wasn't expecting a lot…but I was expecting the place to be smaller…much smaller. The restaurant itself was small but there was an almost parking lot sized area outside full of bikes and bikers with tables. Some of them came back and forth with food. I felt my stomach rumble as I saw one man with french fries and a beer. God…I was starving. As I stared ravenously at the food outside as the others talked a bit. All I wanted was that food. I sighed as I heard my name being spoken. Slowly I looked over at dad who was looking at me.

"You're not bringing her with you." Grandpa Max said but dad seemed determined. "Kevin, she's sixteen. This is Jojo, if she's mad at you…I don't know what she'll do to you or anyone with you."

"Oh let Kev put the kid in danger." Ben said as I sat there, confused. I looked over at Mickey and Jen. They didn't seem as confused as I did. Damn it...I hate feeling left out and confused.

"Ben, you're coming to. Come on, Devilyn. We'll get some food to after we talk." Dad said as he quickly left the RV. Ben freaked out quickly, shouting about how he didn't want to come as he followed dad out of the RV. I got up and looked at Grandpa. He stared back at me, shrugging his shoulders.

"Your dad wants you to come with him to see Jojo. Hurry up." He told me. I sighed, getting up and quickly running out after my dad. Dad smiled at me when I walked up to him and Ben but I was more distracted by the smell off food around me. Dad laughed a bit. I looked at his face for a moment, before looking at Ben who still looked panicked. I laughed until dad patted me on the shoulder.

"I was laughing at you, Dev." He told me. I gave him a slightly angry look but, it failed as he already began walking into this mess. I sighed and quickly followed, Ben trailing behind. I quickly felt intimidated by the big, brawly bikers everywhere. Even the women freaked me out a bit. I was never a huge fighter but with every stare I felt worried we were going to get killed. As dad walked through the mess, things started to quiet down. Some people even murmured to each other as he walked by. Me and Ben both kept close to him in some desperate attempt to have him near to use as a human shield if needed. I heard rock music playing before dad suddenly stopped. I quickly looked around, seeing a couple of men playing poker to my right and Ben to my left. He waved at me and I rolled my eyes. I slowly stepped away from Dads back and quickly understood why he stopped.

In front of him was a table at the edge of the outside area of the restaurant. On the left side was a thin woman in a tight, black tank top. Her hair was long and straight, falling over her pale shoulders. Black bangs covered her right eye leaving the green left one exposed. She brought her drink from her lips and set it down on the table, her hands covered in black, leather, fingerless gloves. Her fingers where long and ended with beautiful, polished nails. I looked down to her feet to see black skinny jeans and black combat boots. A leather jacket was slung on the back of her chair. Behind her was a beautiful Harley Davidson that was polished and shining in the sunlight. I looked across from the woman who had to be Jojo to a teenage boy. He looked tall to me even if he was sitting. His body was muscled and his expression was bored. His skin, to, was pale. His eyes where dark and mysterious as his black hair from the front of his feathered down hawk fell in front of his eyes. His hair style was confusing, half of it spiked up and the rest falling over the shaved left side of his head. The right, I saw, was covered in hair as he looked over at me, dad and Ben. The left side seemed to be growing back a bit in a way that reminded me of five o'clock shadow. He wore a gray wife beater and black pants. His shoes two where black but I couldn't tell much else about them. I had to admit…he was handsome. Very so. I only looked away after the woman started talking.

"Kevin, haven't seen you in a while." She said with a smooth voice. I looked over at her as she looked at dad, flicking black hair out of her face. "Why are you here?" She asked, raising a thin eyebrow before looking at me and Ben. "Better question might be why they're here…"

"Jojo, long time no see." Dad replied. "You know Ben." He said before placing a hand on my shoulder. "Devilyn, my daughter. But I'm not here for a reunion. I'm here to ask for a favor." He went on, probably hoping to make this conversation about business instead of his life. He looked at the boy though for a moment before looking back at Jojo. "Who's the kid though?" He asked. Jojo laughed, looking back at the boy.

"His name is Cole. He's seventeen." She said before slyly looking back at dad. "I thought this was about business?" She asked. Dad groaned and crossed his arms as Jojo laughed again. "I missed getting to mess with you and prove you wrong, Levin. It's quite boring playing this game alone."

"Good for you." Dad said, his voice sounding harsher. "Back to business. Jojo, we have a slight problem. This problem means that we need to block the mana of a person. Now, you know that can't be done naturally. Do you have any tech that would let me do that?" He asked. Jojo slowly took a sip of her drink as she thought this over. Slowly, she nodded, her expression suddenly wise and thoughtful.

"I've heard of something that would do that." She said as she put her drink onto the table. "It's basically a mana shield which forms around the body of the user. The shield itself is very rare but works very well. It's usually called the Shield…creative huh?" She went on, looking at dad. I did the same, noticing a slightly happy look around his eyes.

"Where can I get one? How much would it take?" He asked, putting his hands on the table. Jojo looked at him, a slight grin on her face.

"I have one." She told us, looking at her drink again. "My rule for favors with old friends is a favor for a favor. If I give you it, you owe me." She went on, running her finger over the top of the table. "You agree to my terms, Kevin?" It went silent. I could feel tension rising but I wasn't sure who it was between…Jojo and Kevin or just Ben being…weird. My eyes kept wandering to Cole who was watching Jojo and dad very carefully.

"Fine, deal." Dad said at last. Jojo smiled with an almost devious look on her face as she got up She held out her hand. Dad shook it and she went to her bike.

"Cole, how'd you end up with her?" Ben asked, probably just as curious as I. I would be lying to say if I hadn't been wondering the same thing.

"My mom died when I was two from cancer." Cole said, a familiar accent came through his voice. He was from New York City. Most definitely he was from New York City. "My pops, he was a drunk. He hit me sometimes when I was little. When I was twelve, I ran away. I lived on the streets for a few months or so before Jojo picked me up. She's been taking care of me since then." He said simply with a shrug. Ben opened his mouth to say more before Jojo sat back down with a thing that looked sort of like a Rubik Cube…only all silver. I recognized it as something I saw around the RV before. If dad had one, it had to be alien tech.

I was reassured of that fact when I saw what it could do.

Jojo seemed to type a code with the various silver boxes on the cube, each one she touched lit up before the cube fell apart and gathered into a flat, rectangular grouping of the same silver boxes. Images flashed over them like it was a touch screen computer. After a moment Jojo picked one and the cubes went back to their original formation and out from the top came what I'm guessing was the mana blocking device. It sort of reminded me of a clip on bug repellent except metal and looked alien like most tech does. It seemed to be humming slightly as a light in it with just the slightest blue hint to it glowed. My eyes were glued to the thing until someone finally talked.

"That it?" Dad's voice asked. Jojo nodded and handed it to dad. He took a moment to look it over. "And it works?" Again Jojo nodded. "Well, thanks, Jo." She said something in return but I found myself looking at Cole again. I instantly felt embarrassed as I saw he was looking at me.

"Natural red head?" He asked, gesturing towards his own hair. I nodded and he laughed a little. "Do you talk? I know we look like we're going to rip your head off but you honestly don't seem like the type to be intimidated by that." I had to laugh a little. If only I could tell him it was him who was making me so nervous.

"I talk, just not in the mood at the moment." I said with a shrug, putting my hands into my short pockets. "But, yeah, it's natural." He nodded, thinking this over.

"Well, looks like your dad's leaving. Hope to see you again, Red." He said, pointing behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see dad and Ben off a little bit waiting for me. I quickly ran after them, waving at Cole.

"Same to you, Cole!" I called as I ran off.

.

After a little while of debate dad convinced Ben he knew what he was doing. We were on the road again. There was another awkward call with mom to see if the mana shield was working. Of course we found out it was working which wasn't a big shock. Well, it was working to some degree. Mana is always traceable according to mom but this thing did one hell of a job shielding Mickeys. It was going to be hard for Morningstar to find Mickey now…I hope.

After that, we all talked a little while we drove, which was nice because it was actually helping me get used to everyone. It was a bit of fun actually and eventually we found a RV stop to sleep for the night. It was a little difficult at first to get everyone room but we figured it out. I was just happy I got my bunk back. It was pretty early in the morning when I heard noises and felt the RV shake enough to the point where I woke up. No one else seemed to notice except me so I quietly hoped out of bed to investigate. I got what I called half dressed in a bra and cammi with my PJ pants. I tip toed over to the door, slipping on my black high tops but didn't bother lacing them up all the way…or really at all. Once they were on my feet, I opened the door and peaked outside, getting slightly cold. I walked outside, crossing my arms over my chest as I looked around, shutting the door as quietly as I could behind me as I went out to investigate. Dim light from a street light in the RV stop was the only illumination. I started walking around the RV but it didn't take long for me to notice the cause.

And then it all started to make me wonder how he got here.

Digging in the back of the RV was none other than Cole, obviously searching for something in the back of the RV now dawned in a leather jacket. I wasn't sure to feel excited to see him or mad to see he was stealing from my dad. I slowly stepped over closer to him. I couldn't help but watch but watch him for a moment.

"Hey, wasn't expecting to see you soon." I said and Cole seemed to be shocked to hear my voice. He quickly straightened up and looked over at me as I was staring at him. I probably looked like a mess with my straight hair in a sloppy bed head but he seemed to catch on to something else.

"Red…you wear your bra to sleep?" He asked, pointing to my shoulder smoothly as he leaned up against the back of the RV. I turned red as I realized my bra strap was falling down. Quickly I pulled it up, blushing a little still.

"No, I got dressed special for you." I said, putting my hands on my hips. "No, seriously, why are you digging through our stuff?" He went quiet for a moment, looking down at his feet as he slid his hands into his pockets and shrugged.

"Looking for some way to get cash." He said simply before looking back at me. "Or maybe I recognized the RV and wanted to find you?"And this time, I managed to keep back blushing. My arms did drop down to my sides though.

"Really? Isn't that sweet of you…" I trailed before trying to turn this all around. "Stealing things and trying to claim you're doing it to find me, very sweet." With that, Cole laughed a little.

"Look, Devilyn, it's how I live. This is how I grew up and you know, I kinda wanted to talk to you some more." He said simply with a shrug. Of course, I rolled my eyes. Though, if he did ever come for me I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't like it if he came to see me but, I knew his type. He was lying.

"All right, Big Shot, tell me all the lies you want. Just give me back what you took already so I can go back to sleep, its cold out here. Don't expect me to believe that you stalked our RV from the biker joint all the way here just to see me. Just cough whatever it is up so I can go back to sleep." I told him, holding out my hand. He made it look like he was going to get something and give it to me. I reacted to late though when I saw his empty hand. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him, one arm still lay at his side while the other twisted into my fingers. He caught my gaze and I was quickly stunned by his beautiful eyes.

"Devilyn, just listen to me and don't worry about it." He told me softly, tilting his head as he spoke. "All right?" I sighed, getting slightly annoyed with him. He dropped my hand and I crossed my arms with a disappointed look appearing on my face. "Don't look at me like that. Just go inside and forget about it." He told me. I just kept a disappointed glare aimed at him as he groaned, looking up at the sky. "Fine, if you want, I'll put it back. Just go inside!" He was nearly shouting now and by this point, I was starting to get too tired to care.

"You know, do whatever the hell you want." I mumbled, starting to walk off. "You try anything big, you're in trouble." I warned as I went back in the RV. I didn't notice Grandpa Max was awake. I didn't notice the shaking of the RV as he left. I didn't hear the door shut. I fell fast asleep. And when I woke up, I did notice something. I hadn't bothered changing my shirt back either and my hair was in more of a mess then before. I sleepily stumbled out of my room, going to the fridge to get a drink. I heard some noises, assuming Grandpa Max was awake, as well as dad. I went to grab a water bottle when I heard a familiar voice that made me stop in my tracks and widen my eyes.

"'Morning, Red."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait for this update! :/ I'm a much self-hated procrastinator Anyways, this is my chapter, as you can tel as it's in Jen's POV, enjoy!**

**simplywonderful88: Thank you :) At the moment we're keeping this story alive for the characters, lol, it's getting better! Keep on reading ;)**

**_WritersWand and Jojo/Spacewolf_**

**_Backbone_**

**_Chapter 11_**

My eyes flutter open to the sunlight streaming through the window in the back part of the RV, where the bunks were. I looked over at my alarm clock. 10:00. I yawned and sat up in bed…banging my head against the top bunk. I cried out and fell back down against the pillow, rubbing my head. I slowly pulled myself of the bunk and looked around. Mickey, Devilyn, and Kevin weren't in here anymore, they must have woken up. (Dad had slept on the couch, Grandpa in the passengers' seat of the RV)

I groggily made my way out to the main part of the RV, in my pajama shorts, which were pretty much female boxers, and a tank top. I was not a morning person. Not hungry—I never am in the morning, and don't go scolding me about not eating the most important meal of the day, I can't eat in the morning, it makes me want to throw up—I head to sit on the couch, but someone blocked my way.

A pale kid wearing black pants, black shoes, and a gray wife beater, a leather jacket was folded up on the side of the couch. He had black hair in which on the left side was spiked up and shaven underneath; though it was starting to grow back, on the right side hair flopped down semi normally. I would probably guess him to be seventeen or eighteen. He was pretty hot, I had to admit.

He had eyes only for Devilyn. I could kind of see why, with her near perfect skin, long, red hair, and pretty green eyes I would probably find her just as hot if I was a dude as I find this new kid hot. Devilyn was holding the fridge door open while holding a water bottle, so I reached by her and grabbed a can of soda, before pushing by the boy to sit on the couch.

I opened my can of soda and took a sip. Mickey was sitting at the table, eating breakfast, as Dad and Grandpa Max. Kevin was walking towards the front of the RV.

"I'm going to start driving Gramps, to get on the move, you explain about the kid to the rest of them, oh, and Devilyn, you should probably close the fridge door," Kevin said before disappearing out of sight.

Devilyn closed the fridge door, holding her water bottle by her side, she opens her mouth to speak but the boy moves first.

"Wait, I have to go check something," he said, leaving the RV, slamming the door behind him. There were loud noises and the RV shook for a few moments before the door opened and the boy walked back in. "Had to make sure my motorcycle was attached to the top of the RV properly, don't want it sliding off and causing an accident on the highway," he grinned as the RV started moving, Kevin driving.

"I didn't know you had a motorcycle?" Devilyn asked.

"Yeah, it was parked on the curb, I thought you would have seen it last night Red," he winked at her.

She shifted uncomfortably, which seemed strange for Dev. "I like motorcycles…"

I yawned. "I love motorcycles! What type?" I asked.

"Harley Davidson," the kid informed me, grinning.

I nodded. "Those are my favorite, by the way, I'm Jen, who are you? Obviously you know Devilyn, a school friend or something?"

The kid shook his head. "No, I met her, Kevin, and Ben at that motorcycle joint a while back. I was with Jojo,"

"Is she your mom?"

The kid burst out laughing. "Jojo? No, my mother died from cancer when I was little, my dad was an abusive drunk, I ran away from home when I was twelve, Jojo found me,"

I felt a twinge of pain toward the kid, but I didn't say anything, didn't want to bring up any painful memories. "What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't,"

"What was it then?"

"Cole,"

"Cool,"

Grandpa Max finished his bowl of cereal and slowly got up to put it in the sink. "Well, it seems as if Cole's done all the explanation…he'll be traveling with us for a while, why don't you all talk and get to know each other?" he started making his way toward the passengers' seat.

I looked over to where Devilyn and Cole stood, and it looked as if they couldn't tear their eyes off of each other. God, it looked as if he was undressing her with his eyes. I shook my head, really disliking my dirty mind at the moment. I grinned. "Oh yeah, we're sure gonna get to know each other,"

Devilyn shot me an angry glare and I smiled innocently at her.

Grandpa Max shook his head and disappeared from view into the front, driving part, of the RV.

.

Dad and Mickey sat on the couch absorbed in some TV show as Devilyn, Cole, and I sat on the booth that surrounded the table. Devilyn and I had both gotten dressed out of our pajamas. I wore a pair of black soccer shorts, a white t-shirt, and black flip flops. I neglected to brush my short black hair and it was probably a mess, I didn't look in the mirror today, oh well.

"So, Cole, everyone's neglected to tell us why you're coming with us, care to explain?" I asked.

"You guys need someone to protect you, so I'm here," Cole said, cockily.

Devilyn rolled her eyes. "He was stealing alien tech from the back of the RV last night, I caught him,"

My eyes widened. "What?"

"A guy needs to make money somehow," Cole shrugged. "But the old man, Max, he came outside later after Devilyn went back in and we made a deal of sorts, he would give me housing and food, to keep me off the streets, if I helped him, you know, a favor for a favor,"

I nodded. "Okay…"

.

All of a sudden Dad shot up from the couch. Mickey sat on the couch, confused. Devilyn, Cole, and I stopped talking to look at Dad.

"This is all really stupid! What are we doing running away from Morningstar when we should be running toward him! We need to fight him! And end this for all, we're not going to get anywhere by just running, he'll find us eventually!" Ben cried out.

"Well, I just got here, but we have been talking a lot, and it seems as if it's you guy's goal—ours I suppose now—is to protect this kid,"—he nodded toward Mickey—"and a fight against a powerful whatever he is doesn't seem like it will go so well at the quite moment, seeing as how half of our…team is hardly equipped to fight," Cole explained.

I slunk back down in my seat, my arms crossed over my chest. I didn't say anything, as much as I hated it, he was correct, or at least Mickey and I weren't, not so sure about Devilyn.

"…I can fight," Devilyn said simply.

Cole turned to look at her. "You are a Levin, and I've heard a lot about them from Jojo," he laughed.

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult but my dad liked Jojo so thanks I suppose,"

"Well if you guys don't do anything then I will!" Ben exclaimed, walking toward the door.

"But Dad, your watch broke…" I trailed.

"I can still fight without my watch!" Ben snapped, looking at Jen as he opened the door.

"Dad!" I cried out as he took a step out and fell out of the RV and out onto the highway.

My eyes widened as I stood up from the bench, but Cole was up first and he went to close the door, so nothing else would fall out.

"What's going on back there!" came Kevin's voice before he emerged from the driving part of the RV.

"Dad! I thought you were driving?" Devilyn asked.

"Shit! I was!" Kevin turned back before Grandpa Max spoke:

"I may be an old man but my reflexes are still pretty quick, when you jumped up I jumped out of the passengers' seat and took control of the wheel. I got this, you find out what happened," Grandpa called from the front of the RV.

Whew…that was some bad thinking on Kevin's part, but who could blame him? Something was happening, and his daughter could have gotten hurt.

"OK—what's up?" Kevin looked around. "And where's the twerp?"

"My dad?" I asked.

"Ben?" Devilyn asked. "He walked out of the RV, no literally, he just walked out,"

Kevin's eyes widened as he looked toward the window. Automatically, we all did. We had driven some since he walked out, but we could still see him, he was small, but we could definitely tell he was trying to run to catch up with the RV. Thank God, he wasn't hurt.

"Should we go back and get him?" I asked.

"I don't think we should, he weighs us down more than he helps us," Devilyn said.

Kevin frowned, as Ben seemed to stop and walk to the side of the highway, walking away from the RV, toward a highway exit. "It doesn't seem as if we need to anymore," he said.

My eyes widened. "We're not just going to let him go are we? Where the hell are we anyways? What's going to happen to him, he is my dad!" I cried.

Kevin sighed. "As much as I hate to say it your dad is an adult and can take care of himself, he'll be fine, he stopped chasing after us so he obviously must know what he's going to do, or is figuring it out," Kevin explained.

I nodded slowly. "Okay…" I trailed.

"I figure I should probably go explain this all to Max now," Kevin said walking to the passengers' seat before sitting down and buckling up.

.

We should have probably been a bit more worried about my dad then we were, but oh well. It was early afternoon and I was beginning to get hungry. Hopefully Kevin and Devilyn have good food for lunch in here.

"Hey Dev, do you have food here, like some kind of lunch meat in the fridge or something?" I asked her.

Devilyn nodded. "Sure, go help yourself,"

I cautiously got up in the moving RV to open the fridge. I spotted some slices of ham and began to reach for them when Grandpa Max's voice called out from the drivers' seat.

"We're running low on gas so we're making a pit stop at this exit, I think I see a gas station," he informed us as the RV turned and began driving up the exit ramp.

Of course, me being lazy did not want to make my food. "Hey, maybe I can buy something at the gas station," I said closing the fridge door.

Grandpa Max turned his head back slightly. "No, we're on the run here Jennifer; we need to get in there, get gas, and get out as quick as possible,"

"And can't that also mean gas for us as well?" Cole asked.

Kevin put his arms behind his head. "I don't see the issue. It takes a while to gas up this thing, why can't they go into the building, get something to eat, and hang out?"

Grandpa max sighed. "Fine then, but as soon as we're done, we need to get back on the road," he said turning into a gas station and parking at one of the pumps.

In need of some fresh air, Cole, Devilyn, Mickey, and I raced out of the RV, stumbling over each other as we went. Cole immediately began climbing up the back of the RV.

"What the hell are you doing Cole?" Devilyn asked.

"Getting my motorcycle Red, when we go I thought I would follow after you, I want some fresh air, I want to drive my bike," he laughed.

Devilyn laughed. "Whatever,"

Cole lowered down his motorcycle then hopped off the top of the RV. He pushed his motorcycle over to the side of the building before resting it against the wall and turning to face Devilyn, Mickey, and I, rubbing his hands together. "So are we going to go in or not?"

We walked in the gas station and began roaming around the small store, few people were in it. We were in a small town so there was a man eating a slice of pizza and watching a baseball game on TV, a woman behind the counter, and a small child rummaging his pockets for chains while standing at a counter with cookies. It smelled of gasoline and Lysol.

I walked over to an aisle to decide what I wanted to get, as Mickey stood awkwardly by the door, Cole leaned against the wall and Devilyn stood a ways off looking awkward. As I was deciding on whether I wanted a Slim Jim, a small bag of chips or two, or a candy bar I heard someone scream.

I whipped around and saw a tall, blond man about Dad's age holding Mickey by his shirt collar. Mickey struggled to get out of his—who I assumed was his dad because they looked alike—grip.

"Now Mickey, Don't you love your father? Come along, let's get going, we can go eat dinner at your favorite restaurant and get away from these filthy people," Morningstar said.

"Let me go!" Mickey cried kicking and squirming in the air as Morningstar held him.

"I am not filthy; I take a shower everyday thank you very much!" I cried out, releasing a large blast of pink mana from my palms that shot toward Morningstar and sent him sprawling backwards into the wall, Mickey collapsed on to the floor and quickly jumped up, before running out the door.

Devilyn and Cole quickly got into action, knowing a fight when they saw one. Cole said something to Devilyn and ran out the door after Mickey. Devilyn put her hands down on a metal pipe on the door and soon became entirely covered in a silver metal.

Morningstar pulled himself up as Devilyn rushed to him. As she swung her fist at him he grabbed her wrist. "You're Levin's daughter aren't you, Devilyn? I've heard much about you,"

Devilyn snarled and wrestled her wrist away from him, kicking him between the legs. He cried out and doubled over. I winced, with her being metal, the foot that kicked him was metal, and that area on a guy was already sensitive, so OW.

While he was distracted I used pink mana to wrap around his wrists and ankles, holding them together. I lifted him in the air and nodded to the store clerk as I moved outside with the man. Devilyn followed after me.

"Someone's been practicing," she whispered to me.

I shrugged, concentrating on holding Morningstar. "I practiced a little last night but, yeah…it's not that hard, this that is,"

Alas, my concentration broke and Morningstar was free, he jumped up sprang toward us before he was tackled to the ground by a tan, RV colored, Kevin, who punched his face in, not only once, but twice, and would have more if Morningstar didn't push him off and get to his feet, rushing to the store clerk that ran out of the building and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What are you doing? Unhand me!" she cried out, struggling, then slowly her struggling ceased and her face drained of color before she turned towards me and Devilyn. Morningstar turned back to face Kevin.

"Noble efforts Levin, protecting the children? Or do I suspect an ulterior motive; leftover jealousy of how you're ex-wife loved me more than she ever did you?"

Kevin scowled, and lunged towards Morningstar, but I couldn't watch them fight, I had a newly made 'zombie' to take care of. Devilyn ran to help her father fight the powerful Morningstar as Grandpa Max came out with a ray gun of sorts.

I lifted my arms and blasted the 'zombie' with a spray of pink mana darts, sending her slamming into a telephone pole by the sidewalk. I piled mana over mana on top of her, drowning her underneath it before I heard a scream of rage and spun around to see Mickey standing about ten feet away, looking extremely overwhelmed and afraid.

Suddenly there was a deafening explosion and the ground underneath my feet began shaking and splitting in two. I jumped out of the way and backed up, noticing a non-metal Devilyn get pushed back my Morningstar, tripping and almost falling into the crevice before Cole luckily ran over to her in time, reached over the then narrow crevice and pulled her over before she fell in.

I noticed Mickey wasn't moving and if the crevice kept growing he would surely fall in, I ran over to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar, dragging him over to the sidewalk, away from the crevice.

His eyes widened when I let go of him. "Did I do that?"

"No, it was the fifty foot alien behind you," I said, rolling my eyes.

The kid jumped and looked behind his shoulder, to only see the crevice which stopped growing finally. It was nearly a hundred feet wide and several hundred feet long. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Grandpa max waving to me, telling me to get out of here. He, Kevin, and Morningstar were on the other side of the crevice, with the RV and gas station. Before I could react I felt a strong hand pick me up and host me onto the very back of a motorcycle.

Cole's motorcycle

Devilyn was in front of me, Cole in front of her. Just then Cole picked up Mickey by the arm and set him down in front of him, on the handlebars. Then Cole sped off, as fast as the bike could go, down the highway, Mickey screaming on the bike's handlebars, Cole looked around and over Mickey as he drove, Devilyn holding on to Cole's waist tightly, and me behind Devilyn, nearly falling off the back, screaming as I held on to Devilyn's waist.

"I hate motorcycles!" I screamed as we went speeding down the highway.

.

Finally, after a long and terrifying trip by motorcycle, we were far enough away and Cole pulled into the parking lot of a cafe. Cole pulled into a parking spot and I hopped out, automatically falling to the ground. Devilyn and Cole climbed off the motorcycle as Mickey slowly scrambled off the handlebars.

"Come on guys let's get inside," Cole said as he began walking to the door, Devilyn behind him.

I jumped up and raced to the door, getting in behind the two of them, Mickey behind me. We found a booth and sat down. Cole offered Devilyn to slide in before him and she rolled her eyes before sliding in. Cole sat down and I sat down opposite them, sliding over to the window so Mickey could sit.

"OK, so what are we gonna do?" Devilyn asked.

"I want a smoothie," I said looking at a menu.

"Jen!" Devilyn cried.

"What? I want a smoothie!"

"We just got out of a battle with the twerp's dad, ran away leaving my dad and Max with Morningstar and who knows how they're faring now!"

"I understand that! You think I'm not concerned for them? But it's not like we can do anything at the precise moment, so why can't I want a goddamn smoothie?"

"Guys, shut up and watch," Cole said pointing to a TV positioned high on the wall above me. I turned around in the booth, my back against the table, and craned my neck up to watch.

The scene on the TV showed what was left of a destroyed gas station and a fake blond lady in front of the camera with a microphone.

"This is what is left after what probably the strangest thing in Illinois history happened today," she began.

Illinois, so that's where we are. That's somewhat helpful.

"Two men, probably around the same age, and an elderly man were seen fighting in this area, after a while one man ran off and the other man and elderly man clambered inside of a RV to begin following after him. They were fighting with strange techniques and strange, even alien if you may call it, technology. The old man had the strange guns, and the younger man he was with was made fully out of metal. The other one seemed to control energy, if that seems possible. Earlier, three teenagers and a young boy were seen leaving the scene of the crime on a motorcycle after the earth opened up, one girl was also metal, and the other spit pink plasma out of her hands. There were two deaths and one casualty, the young boy is being taken to the hospital with minor injuries. We will keep on researching and inform you if anything like this comes up again," the lady explained, as pictures and short video clips were shown.

"Where do you think they went?" I asked turning back in the booth to face Devilyn and Cole.

"I don't know—oh Maxx!" Devilyn cried out, burying her face in her palms.

"Grandpa can take care of himself Dev, but really, I didn't think you would ever be that broken because of something like this," I said to her.

"No you idiot! Maxx! My skeleanimal bulldog! He's in the RV! All by his dead self!"

"But it's just a stuffed animal?" Cole asked.

"…Maxx is a special skeleanimal. My dad bought him from a weird Gypsy lady and well, he's not exactly inanimate." Devilyn explained.

Cole nodded slowly, taking this all into consideration. "That's cute," he said.

"What's cute?" Devilyn snapped.

"That you're so attached to your stuffed animal, it's cute,"

"It's true! For God's sake Cole—"

Suddenly the lady on TV spoke again. "Oh!" she said tripping over something. The camera focused in one a pile of bones.

Devilyn became teary eyed. "No—it can't be—"

Then the bones began to move and spin around and form something—Maxx, a small bulldog. "Oh, what's this?" the lady asked wide eyed, backing away.

Devilyn's eyes widened. "He must have fallen out of the RV! Maxx! Oh Maxx you can find me can't you?"

Maxx on the television barked at the lady, jumped up, and spun around in a circle as if chasing his own short tail.

"You may be weird, a bit creepy, and seem impossible, but you're kind of a cute fellow," the newscaster lady said.

"Yeah! And he belongs to me!" Devilyn screamed at the TV.

Suddenly Maxx took off running, somehow managing to jump over the crevice. Well, he was a dead dog, and not even supposed to be real, so, I guess it'll make sense for him to be able to do the impossible.

"That's right boy! Come and find me!" Devilyn exclaimed, jumping up and over the booth and out of the Café.

The rest of us jump up and run after her.

Outside, she is standing by the motorcycle, breathing hard. "For the next however long it should take for him to get to me, keep an eye out for a small dead dog…" she trailed.

Cole nodded as he climbed onto his motorcycle. "Come on, there's a Walmart across the street, we can get a sidecar there and some food," he said picking up Mickey and putting him on the handlebars. Mickey complained a little, but knew it was necessary. Devilyn climbed on behind Cole and me behind her.

Cole began driving and a few moments later we turned into the Walmart parking lot and parked on the side, by Walmart's right wall. We all clambered off the motorcycle and started walking inside.

"Wait, we have money right?" Devilyn asked.

"I have a credit card," Mickey said.

"Rich kid," Devilyn mumbled.

"Hey, Devil, I thought we were all in this together,"

"Guys, stop fighting for once, and Mickey, I wouldn't advise using that, I know your Dad can already track you by your energy, but let's not make it worse and let him be able to track you by your credit card usage as well," Cole explained.

"I have some money," I said.

"Me too," Devilyn added.

Cole nodded. "As do I…but if it's not enough for everything, we can just use it to buy the sidecar, hook it up to my motorcycle, then go back inside, steal some food, then run off," Cole explained too us, making sure we all understood before letting us go.

OK, we entered Walmart and managed to find a sidecar the appropriate size that seated two people. It was twenty dollars, which left us with about only two dollars left all together. We dragged the sidecar out to Cole's motorcycle together and Cole attached it as we talked.

When he was done he spoke. "OK Jen, you're gonna have to ride with Mickey in the sidecar,"

"What? I don't want to ride with the little kid!" I cried.

"Do you want to sit behind Devilyn and almost fall off?"

"Why can't she sit with Mickey?"

"Because frankly you're smaller than her and I thought it would be more comfortable and not cramped with you and Mickey instead of her and him,"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Fine,"

We walked back into Walmart, as coolly as possible. We ran throughout the store, grabbing food. I picked up a package of purple grapes—what? I wanted grapes!—and stuffed inside of my baseball cap I always grab when I leave the house/RV. I made sure it was tight before I put it back on my head. I made my way to the front of the store and tiptoed out, so my hat would be above the scanners and they wouldn't beep.

But of course, Mickey had to run out of the store, arms full with boxes of Oreos. That idiot! I took off my hat and held it as I ran to Cole's motorcycle, Mickey behind me. I scrambled in the side car, pulling Mickey in next to me. I held the grapes in my lap as Mickey put the Oreo boxes in front of him.

Devilyn and Cole came running out of the store, as everything beeped. Cole was holding multiple liters of soda in his arms and Devilyn held a big box of Goldfish, actually, Whales, but same thing. They dumped it nearly on our feet before swinging their legs over the motorcycle and then suddenly we were off, going as fast as possible, to escape being caught.

As we moved I rearranged the items so the liters of soda were between Mickey and I and Devilyn's box of Whales was at my feet, as Mickey's Oreos were at his. I held the large package of grapes.

We were flying down the highway when suddenly Devilyn screamed. "Maxx!"

I looked over and saw the dog leaping towards her, landing in her arms. She grinned and snuggled him close to her chest. Then, remembering she was on a motorcycle put one arm around Cole's waist in order to not fall off, as the other arm held Maxx.

.

After well clearing that city—and probably state—Cole turned onto an exit ramp. He turned into the large parking lot of what looked like a mall and parked into a random parking space by a tall light post.

Mickey and I remained in the sidecar…it was actually pretty comfortable. Cole stood up off of his motorcycle and went to lean/sit on a low ledge of the light post next to the sidecar. Devilyn situated herself on the motorcycle as on may sit on the edge of a couch, Maxx on her lap.

We dug into the Whales.

**See that button? Click it :3 It'll make us happy.**

|

|

|

V


End file.
